Just Take My Hand, Don't Let Go
by Shortyem
Summary: Beca Mitchell is a 22 yr. old producing hopeful. She finally managed to move out to L.A. like she always dreamed of... except it's nothing like she thought it would be. In order to pay for her dream she started her own small lawn care service. She hates it, more like loathes it, but it pays more than Starbucks and her clients never cease to amuse her. AU fic Rated T for now
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **I'm in a rut! A writing rut that is. My other story has basically died. It withered up inside my head and I can't resuscitate it! I haven't given up all hope though. I think I just need a distraction. That's where this baby comes in! I got the idea while mowing my lawn... except the part that came to me didn't even make it into this part! So I've decided to make this into a multi chapter fic instead of a one shot... It'd be a really long one shot. Especially since lots of ideas popped into my head while writing this part. So yah! The title of this story comes from the song Skies Don't Lie by Example.

Anyways all rights to the characters in this story belong to Kay Canon and Universal Studios.

I used some of the lyrics from Thanks For Nothing by The Downtown Fiction so all rights go to them.

Thanks for taking the time to look at this and I hope you enjoyed it. I'll try and update again in a few days. Hopefully this story doesn't shrivel up and die as well haha.

Enjoy the read and have a super fantabulous day! or evening...

Also, I'm not bagging on "sluts" in this at all. If you think I am then you need to go and watch the Girl Code episode where they talk about sluts. Then come back and tell me sluts are bad! They're the female equivalent to a player except it's frowned upon to be a slut and not a player... okay I'm done now.

* * *

_I know the sun still shines when you're not around  
I'm taking it easy in the worst part of town  
And now I find that it wasn't meant to last  
I got one thing to say and that's  
Thanks for nothing kiss my ass  
Thanks for nothing kiss my ass_

The alarm clocked blared loudly, signaling it was 6:45 A.M. The last thing Beca wanted was to be awake right now. Her head throbbed from a killer headache and she felt like all the contents of her stomach might be thrown up if she even dared to move. Still she had work to do and it was her decision to go out and party last night. Rolling over she smacked the alarm clock loudly and sighed happily when the room was enveloped in silence. Today was going to suck. She had three clients lined up for today. Mrs. Higgins, she was a cute little old lady who always paid Beca one hundred dollars whether Beca worked for one hour or for four. Then there was Mr. Taylor. He was a sleazy, perverted, rich slob who was always hitting on Beca whenever she went to his place and she could feel his eyes practically boring into her back while she worked. Still he paid her well and always tipped her a 50 when she was done. Finally there was her newest client. Beca didn't catch her name on the phone, just that her friend highly recommended her and that she could pay Beca whatever her hourly rate was. Not being one to turn down money, she gladly accepted this strangers offer and asked for her address.

Dragging herself out of bed Beca prepared for the long day ahead of her. Up first, a shower. Taking some Ibuprofen and Tums, she allowed a little time for the two to kick in before getting in the shower. By the time she got dressed and had eaten a little it was already seven o'clock. She needed to get a move on if she wanted to be done with enough to prepare for tonight. She had managed to snag a DJ spot tonight at one of the lesser known night clubs in town and knew that if she was even a minute late they would call in some other DJ hopeful to take her place.

The drive to Mrs. Higgins was like it always was. Unexciting and uneventful. Beca drove with the windows down and her favorite radio station blaring from her trucks old speakers.

_"No I'm telling you she was definitely into women!"_ Beca listened highly amused. Right now it was the morning show which meant the hosts were CR and The Slut. Beca couldn't understand why anyone would call themselves a slut on a public radio but from what she had gathered "he was a hunter," as both CR and The Slut had mentioned many times before, both referring to The Slut's vagina.

_"No she wasn't CR! You were so seeing things that weren't there!"_

_"No I was not! Trust me she was coming on to me like a white on rice!"_

_"There are many different types of rice out there CR."_

_"Whatever! Let's just play some more music! Up next we'll be playing A Fine Frenzy followed by some Three Days Grace. First though, a few words from our pesky sponsors."_ Beca then turned the radio down and drove silently. She enjoyed listening to this particular radio station because they were independently owned by a very rich Australian woman who was also the radio stations funniest personality. Fat Amy as she called herself. She mostly did the afternoon shows but Beca was occasionally in the car when Amy and her co-host Hollywood (so original), were on.

Unfortunately for Beca she didn't manage to hear anymore of her favorite morning hosts banter before she reached Mrs. Higgins house. As usual, Mrs. Higgins greeted Beca outside with a plate of homemade chocolate chip cookies and a glass of iced tea. Beca didn't have the heart to tell her that she in fact hated tea of any kind.

"Hello Mrs. Higgins." Beca greeted warmly.

"Hello child, I brought you your favorite." The kind old woman stated handing Beca the paper plate full of cookies and the glass of tea.

"Thanks Mrs. H. I'm gonna put these in the truck." Beca informed as she took the plate of cookies and set them in the passenger side of her old pickup she had dubbed Pat.

"So is it just a trim today or did you have anything else you needed done?" Beca asked, lightly sipping on the ice-cold beverage that she gave her.

"No no, just a trim. The grass is quite unruly these days." She laughed warmly.

"All right then. I'll get right to it." Beca then handed back the tea and went to the back of Pat. After setting up her ramp (a big wooden plank haphazardly attached to the back her tailgate with bungee cords, she unloaded her cheap push mower from the bed of her truck.

Wasting no time Beca started the mower up and began her work. While she may have hated her job she couldn't deny it gave her lots of time to think (and a pretty killer tan). Often times she would put ear buds in and listen to her many mixes, tweaking them mentally, deciding which ones to use at her next gig, or just simply enjoying them. Today was no different from any other. At the moment she was listening to her mash-up between Bulletproof by La Roux and Release Me by Agnes. She thought it could still use some work but she felt confident that it would be a good one to use tonight at the club. It was definitely an opener piece though so she still had a full set to plan for tonight. She definitely wanted to stick to her mash-ups over her remixes because with mash-ups she had at least two songs to fall back on if the crowd didn't like one. With remixes she had only one. Yet she didn't even have enough stuff that she deemed worthy enough for to play that would last her the night so not only was she going to have to add remixes but she was going to have to improvise the last ten minutes of her set as well. She hated when she need to improvise because they're were to many things that could go wrong but sometimes she had no choice.

Before she realized it she had finished but had only three songs of her set planned. First her mash-up, between Bulletproof and Release Me, then her Demi/Taylor mash-up which she dubbed I Knew You had A Heart Attack, and finally her Starships and Party Rock mash-up, Party Rock Star. Those three together however were only like 11 minutes and she did not feel like having to improvise for the rest of her hour long set. Luckily it was still only 8:47 A.M and she had plenty of time to figure out the rest of her set... hopefully.

"All right Mrs. Higgins, I'm all done here. I'll come by again in a few days like normal."

"Come inside child! I have something I have to show you," she ordered before Beca could protest.

Beca followed the old woman through her surprisingly spacious home. Mrs. Higgins brought Beca to a room of the house that was obviously once a bedroom but was now an art studio.

Once Beca was close enough to the old woman for her comfort and the woman's approval, Mrs. Higgins tore off the white cloth hiding a magnificent painting done by Mrs. Higgins, Beca presumed. Beca took a second to admire the expertly painted scene in front of her. It was the view of Mrs. Higgins front yard which over looked the beach. Beca had to admit, it was skillfully done. Even though Beca knew it was a painting, she still thought it looked like someone took a picture, enlarged it, and glued onto a piece of white canvas.

"Do you like it?"

"It's... it's definitely something." Beca replied in a slight daze.

"I'll take that as a compliment!" Mrs. Higgins laughed.

"It's very beautiful Mrs. H." Beca finally said, her wits coming back about her.

"Glad you think so because it's for you!" The elderly woman exclaimed.

"What?! No I-I can't except this Mrs. H!"

"Why not? I painted it for you, I want you to have it!" Mrs. Higgins declared.

"Yo-you painted this for me?" Beca asked dumbfounded. The old woman only nodded her head.

"But... but why?"

"Because I like you Beca Mitchell. I know you may only come here because I pay you but you visit me more than my own children! I want you to have this Beca... please, take it." Beca eyed the old woman for a second as if she was a foreign creature Beca had never seen before. No one, not even Beca's own parents had ever given her anything of such sentimental value. Of positive sentimental value that is.

"Thank you Mrs. H. I'll hang it up the minute I get home." Beca smiled genuinely at the gray-haired woman.

"Good! Now let's go get your payment and get you on your way!" Mrs. Higgins exclaimed. Beca took the painting carefully off of the easel and carried it with her out to where Mrs. Higgins had disappeared.

Once Beca caught up to the (surprisingly fast) older woman, Mrs. Higgins already had her 100 in hand.

"Mrs. H I can't take a hundred from you. I was only here for like an hour. That's only 10, you know that." Despite the fact that Beca knew she could charge at least 20 an hour, she didn't because honestly all of her customers paid her more than 10 an hour anyways.

"Beca, you do more for me than my own children do. Take it! Besides, it's their inheritance money anyways and I'm sure they'll be kicking themselves later!" She quipped with a wink and shoved the 100 dollar bill into the tiny brunette's hand.

"You're certainly a pushy old woman aren't you?" Beca teased.

"Yes I am! Now go and finish up your work so you can enjoy the rest of your day!"

After Beca packed everything up and tucked the painting safely in the small backseat section of her truck, she gave one last wave to Mrs. Higgins and then took off towards Mr. Taylor's. At least she was getting him out of the way second and not last. She wanted to end her day on a good note before going and playing tonight. Every time he even looks at her her stomach cringes and she gets the urge to hit him in the face.

_"Ah yes, this question is for The Slut,"_ a male caller's voice asked.

_"No."_

_"You don't even know what I'm going to ask!"_

_"Okay fine. What's your question caller?"_

_"Will you go out with me tonight?"_

_"No. See, answer's the same. Next caller. Hello caller, you're on the air with CR and The Slut. What's your question?"_

_"Um hi, my question is for CR."_

"_Fire away," _upon hearing this Beca had another song pop into her head to play tonight.

"Siri remind me to add Wild Titanium to my set list at 6 P.M."

_"All right caller, what's you're question?"_

_"How did you... you know, come out?"_

_"That's a good question. For me most of family and close friends already knew. I mean I wasn't exactly discreet or anything. Still there came a time where I needed to tell them, mostly for myself. So I had a party at my house and invited all of my close friends and family over. Then I brought out a cake that I had made myself that had "I'm gay," etched out in frosting on it. Hope that helps."_

_"All right this is our last caller for today. Hey caller, what's your question?"_

_"My question is for The Slut."_

_"No. Bye!"_

_"And that's all the time we have for your daily dose of Love and Life Advice today! Tune in again same time tomorrow and hopefully we'll get to your question. This next track is one that's lesser know but is still great. Here's Talking to the Moon by Bruno Mars."_

Beca smiled as she shook her head. Love and Life Advice was probably the funniest segment on their morning show. The Slut was always having men call in asking to go out and CR was often answering questions about her sexuality or being hit on by women.

When Beca pulled into the expansive drive way of Mr. Taylor's house, she immediately knew something was up. His yard already looked down. Still she drove all the way up to his house. Getting out of her car, she walked up to his front door and rang his doorbell. When his maid answered the woman told her that Mr. Taylor had been suddenly called away on business and had hired someone else to do his yard while he was away. Beca smiled politely and thanked the woman before going back to her truck.

"Asshole," she muttered before turning around and heading to her last client.

On the bright side it was only 9:21 A.M and she just managed to save at least two hours of her time by not having to do Mr. Taylor's yard.

"Siri bring up the contact information on Client #5." Beca waited a moment while Siri did as asked.

"Give me directions to the address please." Once Siri did as instructed, Beca placed her phone in the dash mount and turned the radio up a little bit.

_"It is currently 79 degrees out right now and quickly rising. If you're out working in this heat remember to stay well hydrated and take breaks often. The high for today is supposed to be 81 but we all know that it often gets hotter than that so be careful out there! Your forecast for the week is-"_ Beca turned the radio down again. She only paid attention to the forecast one day at a time. They were so often wrong she didn't trust them to give her the weather any further than an hour really.

After another 20 minutes of driving Beca finally arrived at her last client of the days house. As she pulled up to the house she was surprised to say the least. It was sleek, elegant, and yet it was somehow homey looking. Like it was inviting Beca in just by how it looked. The yard was a different story. It had a pretty basic lawn for the most part, except for the mini incline at the end of the yard that was going cause Beca some muscle ache tomorrow. Not to mention the crazy amount of weeds that were... well everywhere. Still Beca bravely trudged her way to the front door of the cute little house and rang the door bell.

If Beca's jaw wasn't attached to her skull it would have definitely fallen off. When her last client of the day opened the door Beca Mitchell was left speechless. There in front of her stood, probably the sexiest redhead she's seen ever. She was clad only in a skimpy, white and blue stripped bikini, a sun hat, and bright blue framed sun glasses. Her skin was shiny with a thin layer of either oil or sweat and was a beautiful sun kissed color that Beca could only compare to a cappuccino. It was also apparent to Beca that this girl worked out... often. She was in one word, divine.

Snapping out of her momentary daze, Beca spoke up.

"Um hi, I'm Beca. Uhh Beca Mitchell. You called me last night asking if I could come and take care of your lawn." Beca kicked herself for not being even remotely smooth.

"Yes ma'am! All though I have to admit. I was expecting someone a little... taller."

"Hey now! I do a great job for my height! Now are you going to tell me what you need done... aside from the obvious things that need to be done or what?" Beca tried her best to sound offended but the smirk that had made its way onto her lips gave her away.

"Calm down! Don't get your panties in a bunch! I was only teasing," she winked and Beca was pretty sure her heart stopped for a moment.

"Follow me, I'll show you what I need done most." The woman said. Beca followed behind closely until she got a view of the inside of the house. It was beautiful. It had a suburban and rustic crossover look that shouldn't go together but did. Beca was too busy admiring the house that she didn't notice the woman stop abruptly and unfortunately Beca ran right into her.

"Oh my god I am so sorry! I was just looking at your house and admiring how beautiful it was and I didn't even see you stop!" Beca shut her mouth before she embarrassed herself further. What was it about this attractive redhead that threw her off her game?

"You're cute when you're nervous."

"Let's get one thing straight. I am not cute. I am Beca Mitchell. I'm a badass!"

"A very cute bad ass." The stranger giggled as Beca rolled her eyes and tried her best to suppress the smile that threatened to break her badass resolve.

"Is there a reason you stopped abruptly or..?"

"Oh right! I wanted to tell you my name! I figured if you're going to be over at my house often you should at least know what to call me."

"I could just call you Crazy Lady Who Insults Me." Beca grinned. Score one for Beca.

"Haha very funny! I'm Chloe. Chloe Beale, it's nice to officially meet you Beca." The redhead stuck her hand out and Beca shook it reluctantly.

"All right, now that you know my name we can continue to the back!" The redhead smiled and Beca felt her stomach flutter a little. _The fuck was that?_

"Lead the wa-" Beca was cut off by her phone ringing.

_Incoming Call: Da_d

"Ugh! Hello?" Beca answered the phone begrudgingly.

"Rebecca Marie Mitchell! Do you know how many times I have called you this week?"

"Yes, 12"

"Then why haven't you answered?"

"Because I don't want to talk to you... I thought that was obvious."

"Don't take that tone with me young lady! You may not like it but I am still your father Beca!"

"That's news to me."

"Excuse me!?"

"What do you want dad?"

"Come home Beca. Come to college here at Barden. It's free Becs. Most kids would love to have that opportunity Becs."

"Yah and most kids can tolerate to look at their father's for longer than 10 seconds."

"Beca I know I messed up. How long are you going to keep holding it against me?"

"I don't know, how long are you going to keep pestering me about going to college?"

"Seriously Beca, consider it! College can be the time of your life if you'd just go!"

"I'll keep it in mind. Need anything else?"

"I miss you Becs. You're mom misses you too. At least come and visit."

"I miss her too... I'll think about it but I really have to go, I'm with a client at the moment."

"Oh okay. Bye Becs! I love you!"

"Bye dad." Beca then hung up the phone.

"All right. Where were we?" Beca looked up, the most nonchalant features plastered on her face.

"We were just about to head out back... Are you all right?"

"Yeah, he does that all the time. I just ignore him until he calls at inconvenient times and I don't want to seem rude by ignoring him." Beca did her best to flash a smile but it was a failed attempt and they both knew it.

"Okay well follow me then." The redheaded wonder turned around and Beca let out a breath she didn't know she was holding in.

When the two made it out to the back Beca's jaw dropped yet again for a second time that day.

"Holy..."

"Yeah... the previous tenants didn't feel the need to manage their yard at all and so now I'm left with this jungle! That's why I called. Aubrey said you're the best and if Au-"

"Wait Aubrey? As in Aubrey Posen?"

"Yep! She's my best friend! We went to college together and she's the only friend I have out here. I just moved here a few weeks ago so I've been too busy unpacking to do anything with... this!"

"Wait, Aubrey recommended me? I thought she hated me!? I ran over one daisy and I thought she was going to eat me!"

"She said even with that incident you still do the best at following instructions and getting the job done efficiently. She may not like that you're head strong and your "alt girl" look but Aubrey loves efficiency."

"Huh... She's a scary woman, how did you manage to befriend someone like that?"

"I'm a naturally bubbly and happy person. Aubrey tried but no one can resist _all this_." She stated gesturing to her whole body.

"I see. Well I better get to work. I have to do this AND your front yard and that's gonna take me AT LEAST two hours."

"Take however long you need, what do you charge?"

"Ten bucks an hour."

"Really? That's it?"

"Yep." Beca decided not to mention that almost all of her clients always ended up paying her at least 50 even if she only worked for 30 minutes. She thinks it has to do with the fact that nearly all her clients are sleazy, balding rich men, or little old ladies.

"Well I gotta go and get my stuff to cut down these weeds. So if you'll excuse me." Beca said, glad to be out of that awkward moment.

Beca glanced at her phone on the way back out to the truck to look at the time; 10:24 A.M. She was going to be there until 12:30 at least. She seriously doubted she would actually leave this place until one and she wouldn't get home from there until 1:30. That left her with a little over six hours to nap, shower again, and most importantly figure out her playlist for tonight.

"Siri remind me to tell Chloe I'll return tomorrow at 12:15 P.M." There, if she was still working on the yard by that time she could at least inform Chloe she had other places she had to be and that she would return first thing tomorrow morning if need be.

When Beca returned to the back of the house she found Chloe sitting on a lounge chair that had a bright yellow and pink stripped towel draped over it. It was obvious to Beca that she had applied a fresh layer of oil to her skin because she was even shiner than Beca remembered her being two minutes ago. Doing her best to avoid staring, Beca stepped off of the porch and into the jungle of weeds and tall grass.

Beca was working extremely hard on leveling the weeds to a manageable enough level for her mower when her phone suddenly began to ring and vibrate. Stopping what she was doing, she took it off of the clip on the side of her belt. Her eyes widen in realization when she saw that it was her reminder and it was already 12:15.

"Shit!" She grumbled.

Knowing that she would need all six of the hours she had mapped out in her head, Beca walked up to Chloe who was now tanning her back. Gently Beca placed a hand on Chloe's shoulder. It was warm from the heat of the sun but Beca knew that wasn't the reason her hand felt like it was on fire. So what was?

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. It's just... I have some other stuff I have to do before tonight and if I stay here I won't have time to get all of it done.

Do you think it would be all right with you if I came back tomorrow and finished up? You'll be my only client that day."

"I don't know... it all depends on whether you answer these questions." _Oh great, questions._

"First, what's so important tonight that you need to leave before you're finished? Second, would you cancel your other clients just for me?" She asked, a playful smile tugging at her lips.

"I don't work on Sundays. Even though people always need their yards mowed and hedges trimmed I need to rest too. And I... have to be somewhere by eight tonight." Beca wasn't sure she felt comfortable telling this absolute stranger her plans. What if she was a crazy serial killer or stalker?

"Aw, so you'd come to work just for me?! And that wasn't an answer to my question Ms. Mitchell. You're gonna gave to do better than that if you want to get out of here early." Chloe said, arms crossing across her chest and a stern but playful glare aimed in Beca's direction.

"Ugh fine! I managed to snag a DJ spot tonight at The Cleffhanger and I don't even really have a set planned out so I need to go home and work on that." Beca said.

"All right, you can go..." Beca was about to thank her but Chloe wasn't done talking.

"On one condition." _Oh no._

"I want to come with you."

"What?!"

"I want to see you in your element because it's obvious that mowing grass is not your life's passion. I want to see you at work."

"Seriously?! I just met you! I could be like a serial killer or something!" _Or you could be._

"Are you?"

"Well no but-"

"Exactly! Pick me up at 7:30. If you don't I'm going to tell everyone you're lawn work is terrible and you don't finish what you start." She declared smugly. Beca had to hand it to this redheaded stranger. She certainly had a brain in the pretty head of hers and it was rare Beca met someone who could go toe to toe with her sarcastic tongue.

"All right but you'd better be ready at 7:30 because if I'm even a minute late they give my spot away to the next guy and I lose my chance to promote my stuff!" Beca stated.

"Okay... there's just one more thing." Beca with held the urge to groan loudly.

"Yes?"

"You better not ditch me at the club after your set." Beca smirked slightly but nodded an agreement and walked off towards her car.

"Siri remind me to pick up Chloe at 7:00 P.M." When Siri asked for confirmation of reminder Beca pressed "confirm".

"Siri bring up contact information for Client #5." By now Beca sat safely in the driver's seat of her truck. Once Siri had brought up the contact information for Client#5, Beca changed the name from Client #5 to Chloe Beale. At least now she knew her name and didn't have to label her as another number. Finally ready to go home, Beca turned on the truck and headed to her apartment complex.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Here it is. Chapter two. Sorry if it seems rushed or choppy or whatever. I re-read it like five times but you know how it is. When reading your own writing it's hard to see its flaws. You can guarantee I'll Find mistakes and fix them later. That's just the way the cookie crumbles I guess.

Anyways I hope I did the characters justice. I feel like they're never in character but whatever. That's life I guess.

I'll try to have chapter three up sometime this week but I can't make any promises.

As always I own none of the Pitch Perfect characters, that would be Universal Studios and Kay Canon. All the rights go to those lovely people.

I also briefly use the lyrics from Release Me by Agnes and all the rights go to her and her record label and such.

I hope you enjoy this chapter and don't be afraid to tell me what I need to work on because I can't get better if I don't know what to fix.

Enjoy the read and have a super fantabulous day/night!

* * *

Beca grumbled disapprovingly as her phone rang and vibrated loudly on the night stand next to her bed. Weakly Beca swatted for the phone. Prying one eye open Beca dared a look at the screen.

_Incoming Call: Mom_

Of course it was her mother. Beca was trying to take a nap before tonight so she'd have enough energy for later. Her mother always called at the most inopportune times. Beca swore it was like a sixth sense she had.

"Hello." Beca mumbled tiredly.

"Rebecca Marie Mitchell!" What was it with her parents calling her today and using her full name?

"That would be me."

"I heard you talked to your father today. He said you were very disrespectful towards him. Beca how many times have we gone over this!? He didn't just leave you. He tried to stay connected to you. You shut him out and then accused him of abandoning you." Beca now sat up.

"Okay first of all, he did abandon me. He didn't visit me, he never asked me to visit him. He just left mom! Sure he called but that's it! That's not exactly being there for me! So forgive me if I'm a little more than disrespectful when I talk to him."

"Rebecca Mitchell! You will not raise your voice to me! I am your mother! You will show me some respect!"

"Funny, both you and dad insist that you're my parents but when I was growing up you two were non-existent. And now that I'm old enough to make my own decisions you both have magically just reappeared in my life!"

"I was always there for you Beca!"

"Oh really? Okay, tell me what song I sang for my tenth grade choir concert? You know, the one where I got my first solo ever? Tell me mom, what song did I sing?"

"I-"

"Exactly! You can't because you weren't there! You and Walter were on a date that night! Me having a solo wasn't even good enough reason for you to cancel or even reschedule your date night with Walter! I had to walk home that night! I got home at like 11! So don't you dare tell me you were 'there for me'."

"That was one time Beca."

"Really? What about the time I got in a fight at school? The school called you three times, three times mom! I had to call Aunt Julie to come and get me because you were 'unavailable.' Then you called me four hours later and asked me what happened! That's not being there for me mom. That's pretending like you cared so you could keep getting checks from my father. God you two were so busy trying to ruin each other that I didn't exist! And yet it's my fault that I'm so messed up because, 'I didn't try hard enough'."

"That's not true Beca and you know it!"

"Yah I guess you're right. I was such a spoiled kid with how much love I got from you and dad. I don't know how I ever became so emotionally stinted. I'm sorry I'm such a problem child!" Beca then hung up. Her mother called her right back but beca hit ignore.

She was sick of her parents trying to act like parents. They divorced when she nine. After that her life was never the same. When her father left, he took part of her innocence with him.

_"But dad... do you have to go?"_

_"I'm sorry Becs, I have to. I promise I'll call you though and you can come visit me when I get settled into my new house okay?"_

_"No! Don't go!" Beca cried as she clutched to her father's leg. After a five-minute struggle between her and her mother, her mother finally managed to pry Beca off of her soon to be ex-husbands leg._

_Beca then watched as her father climbed into his car and drove off._

That was the last time she saw her father in person for nine years. The next time would be at her high school graduation. Just like he promised, he called her every week. At first Beca was ecstatic to get his calls. Once she realized that phone calls were the only promise he was going to keep to her however, she shut him out. If he didn't even want to see her then why did she have to give him the privilege of talking to her every week.

_"Beca it's your father."_

_"You mean Ken?"_

_"Beca he's trying. At least talk to him." A 12-year-old Beca's mother said. She took the phone from her mother's hand._

_"What?"_

_"Hello to you too."_

_"Did you call for a specific reason other than to waste my time?"_

_"Watch your tone Beca! I might actually not be there but that doesn't mean I am any less your father than if I was!"_

_"Yeah, and that's why you've never asked me to come visit you."_

_"You know it's because I'm busy Beca. I told you just wait until the summer wh-"_

_"You say that every year dad and you know where I end up? Aunt Julie's cabin! If you don't want to see me that's fine but stop pretending like you care."_

Unfortunately for Beca that wasn't even the worst part. Her mother basically pushed her to the side in order to find a new husband. One whose wallet was bottomless. Once her mother found the poor sap and had reeled him in, Beca became invisible. Beca wasn't dumb though. She knew that she could use her new step-dad just like her mother did. All she had to do was flash the same stormy blue puppy dog eyes her mother did and Walter couldn't say no. He was the reason she had all of her DJ software and equipment... and her really nice headphones.

Feeling a little more than agitated, Beca prepared stuff for a shower. In times of stress or anxiety she found that showering was often the only thing that could calm her down.

The moment the steaming liquid hit her back, she immediately felt ten times better. The day, as she had predicted, was already taking too long and tonight was going to be... interesting to say the least. She was not looking forward to having to pick up her strange redheaded client that she had met earlier today. There was something about the woman that unnerved her. Beca suspected that it was the fact that her best friend was Aubrey Posen. Of all her clients, Mr. Taylor included, Aubrey Posen made her the most uneasy. Beca guessed it had to do with her steely stare that Beca knew contained nothing but judgement.

Whatever the cause of her uneasiness Beca was not thrilled to have a tag along tonight. She was already in a pissy mood thanks to both of her parents. She didn't want to play 20 questions tonight with some stranger.

By the time Beca finished up in the shower it was five o'clock. She debated taking another nap. She finished her set first thing when she got home, and she was now freshly showered. She didn't have anything to do for nearly two hours. Ultimately deciding against it, she sat down at her computer. She would just tweak her mixes for two hours and hopefully be able to add another one so she wouldn't have to improvise for so long tonight. Beca booted up her DJ program and got to work.

She was so engrossed in her work she didn't even notice two hours had gone by until her reminder to pick up Chloe went off. Packing up her stuff she would need for tonight, Beca slung her bag over her shoulder, grabbed her keys and headed out the door.

_"Hello Los Angeles! This is the Magic Man and you're listening to The Freaks Come Out at Night show. Tonight we have a very special treat for you. In honor of Fat Amy's quickly approaching birthday we have sent her to one of the many night clubs here in the city as a present. She will be co-hosting with us from the club so stay tuned because she's going to give us the number of drinks she consumes tonight and if you're the first caller tomorrow during the CR and The Slut show who can correctly answer how many drinks Fat Amy drank, then you will be lucky enough to come and spend the day with all of us here down at the station! So be listening!"_

Beca smirked at the crazy antics of these radio hosts. They were always playing games, holding competitions, and giving away meet and greets. Beca figured it was because they got bored at the station and needed something to entertain them. As Beca drove she wondered what club they had sent Fat Amy to. Beca guessed High Note. It was the fanciest club in the city and it's where all the famous and rich people partied. Beca dreamed of playing there one day because she knew that there was bound to be record label managers and famous musicians who would love to have her on their team.

"One step at a time Beca." She reminded herself.

She arrived at Chloe's house 15 minutes later. Checking the time on her phone she couldn't be more pleased with herself. It was 7:28. She was early. At this rate she would definitely make it to the club on time. She might even have time to spare and plan for the last ten minutes of her set (since she didn't manage to find another mix to play).

Quickly walking up to the front door, Beca ran the door bell. Chloe answered the door and yet again Beca's jaw dropped (she was going to have to tie it shut at this rate). Chloe wore a very form-fitting strapless black dress. It stopped about mid thigh and it took all of Beca's resolve not stare at her impossibly long legs.

"You're early. Did you miss me that much?" Chloe teased. Beca hastily composed herself.

"I wanted to make sure you were ready to go. If I'm even a minute late they'll give my spot away! Now come on! The sooner we get the the faster I'll be able to set up!" Beca then turned and headed toward the truck.

Chloe locked the house behind her and followed closely behind Beca, who had opened the passenger door for her.

"Such a gentleman." Chloe winked as she climbed into the passenger side of the truck. Beca rolled her eyes but smiled all the same. She rushed over to her side and hurriedly climbed into the truck.

"Okay Red here's the deal."

"Red?" Beca mentally face palmed herself. _You already have a nickname for her you idiot?!_

"Listen cause I'm only gonna say this once. No personal questions. I don't do back story. No alcohol. I have to drive home. No crappy pop songs. We listen to my radio station or nothing at all. And most importantly, do not call me cute in public! I will leave you at the club if you call me cute. Got it?"

"Aye aye captain." Chloe mock saluted with a smile.

"All right, now that that's established we can get going." Beca said.

From Chloe's place to the club was a 20 minute drive. If it were up to Beca those 20 minutes would like to spend those 20 minutes in silence while they listened to the radio. Chloe however, had a very different idea. Five minutes in she was already drilling Beca with questions.

"So what do you define as personal questions?"

"Don't ask me about my mom. Don't ask me about my dad. Don't ask where me I'm from. Don't ask me about my childhood. And most importantly, don't ask me about my love life." _Or lack there of._

"Okay… how old are you?" She then asked.

"Twenty two."

"Really? You seem younger. Like 19 or 20."

"Well what about you?"

"I'm 24 but my birthdays coming up soon!"

"Cool." Beca said, resisting the urge to ask when her birthday was. She didn't need to make any friends. She had one goal and one goal only. Music.

"What do you do in your free time?" _Damn, I forgot to veto that topic!_

"What free time?"

"Don't give me that! You said you take every Sunday off. That's a whole 24 hours of free time. So what do you do with it?" This girl was quickly beginning to annoy Beca.

"I sleep and work on my mixes."

"That sounds incredibly boring."

"Well that's my life. Not much I can do about it."

"It doesn't have to be. Why don't you hang out with your friends?"

"Because I don't have any."

"What! What do you mean you don't have any friends?"

"I don't see the need. In the end people just leave. Whether it's in a car or a casket, no one sticks around."

"That's a very pessimistic view of the world."

"It's a realistic view."

"You know you're kind of a Debbie Downer."

"Why? Because I don't sugar coat things?"

"No, because you choose to look at every thing from a negative perspective."

"No, I choose to look at life how it really is."

"See that's where you're wrong. Life doesn't have to be dark and dreary. You can make it happy."

"Oh yeah? And how do you do that Red?" _Damn it! I said it again! Stop that!_

"Simple, live in the moment. Don't think so much about what could go wrong and why you shouldn't do something because it could hurt you in the end. Do it because you know it'll make you happy. Follow your life's passions and tell everyone who doubts you to fuck off!" Beca had to look at the redhead next to her. She was certainly not what Beca expected at all.

"You're a strange one Chloe Beale." Beca stated.

"No more so than you."

"True, true." The two then fell silent.

When they finally arrive at the club Beca checked her phone to see what time it was; 7:57. She would have just enough time to set up and begin her set. The moment she stepped into the club she felt the music reverberate in her chest.

"All right here's the deal! I go on until 9! Then some other DJ takes over for the rest of the night! After I pack up I am going home! If you don't like that then you can stay here, otherwise meet me at this spot at 9:05! Got it?!" Beca shouted over the music of the club.

"Aye aye Captain!" Again Chloe mock saluted Beca. Beca rolled her eyes and walked away towards the stage.

It took her about five minutes to set up. When she was ready she selected the first song of her playlist and hit play. The club filled with the opening measures of her track and she could see that the club had noticed the change in DJ's.

_I say release me _

_'Cause I'm not able to _

_Convince myself _

_That I'm better off without you_

When _Bulletproof_ kicked in and the drum and bass beats picked up Beca smiled at the sight she saw on the dance floor. Everyone on the dance floor was bobbing up and down and grinning from ear to ear. This was what Beca loved most about music. It's ability to make people happy. To make people dancing around like they were the only person on the planet. It's why she loved making music. Her heart fluttered at the thought of her music someday making people feel like that. _One step at a time Beca._

By the time her set was half way through, Beca could tell that she would be the highlight of the night. There wasn't a single time that the dance floor wasn't packed with people. She was fairly certain that she had snagged her first permanent client in the city. _It only took me four years._

As she neared the end of her set she dared a glance to where she knew Chloe was. The redhead always returned to her seat after she danced to a song or two. Beca tried her hardest to ignore the fact that the redhead was there but she couldn't. She always caught Beca's eye. She blamed it on the beckon of red hair. This particular time Beca looked at Chloe the two made eye contact. Chloe winked and blew a kiss to Beca. It was a good thing the two were far away because Beca couldn't stop the blush the crept up to her cheeks and the way her heart rate picked up at such a small action.

Once her set was finally done, she packed up her things and headed towards where she was supposed to meet Chloe. Chloe was of course in the seat, nursing what Beca assumed was a rum and coke.

"Are you coming with me or staying here? I have to be up early tomorrow to mow this crazy ladies yard so I have to get home!"

"You didn't tell me you were that good!" Chloe decided to answer with that instead of answering the question.

"That's because I've known you for less that 12 hours!"

"You're really good Beca! Like for real, why are you mowing grass? You should be a DJ or something!"

"I think you're drunk there Red!"

"I'm only slightly intoxicated!"

"Riiiight... look are you coming with me or not?!"

"Are you trying to seduce me Ms. Mitchell?" Chloe asked, a goofy grin plastered on her face.

"Whatever, I'm leaving. Bye Chloe." Beca then turned to leave.

"NO WAIT!" Chloe lunged out of her chair towards Beca. Unfortunately for both the girls Chloe's balance was far from normal and she came tumbling into Beca. Lucky for Chloe, all of her years of lawn care had significantly increased Beca's upper and lower body strength. She caught Chloe with ease.

"Jeeze Chloe, how much did you have to drink?" Beca asked as she did her best to keep her balance and not drop the taller girl.

"I only had like two rum and cokes... and maybe like four or five shots." She said, a hiccup escaping. She then giggled and rested her head in the crook of Beca's neck. _This was such a bad idea! I should have just stayed and finished her yard! How do I get myself into these situations!_

Beca continued to mentally grovel as she practically drug Chloe to her truck. First Beca put her laptop in the truck, it had become a real hinderance. Then she did her best to ease Chloe into the passenger side of the vehicle. Finally after she managed to get her laptop and Chloe into the truck, she herself got in.

Beca started up the truck and prepared to leave the club parking lot.

"We're leaving?! But we just got here!" Chloe pouted from the passenger side of the vehicle after she fully grasped what was happening.

"You're already drunk and I have to be up early to finish your yard! We don't have time to stay at this club."

"You're doing it again!" Chloe stated, her icy blue gaze directed towards Beca. She hadn't noticed before because Chloe had been wearing sunglasses but Chloe's eyes were beautiful. Beca could easily get lost in them. She made a mental note to never look the redhead in the eyes if she were ever arguing with her or if the ginger asked her to do something. It was a battle she would quickly lose if she did so.

"Doing what?"

'Being all Debbie Downer! Stop it! Enjoy the night while it's young! You did awesome and your mixes are amazing! You should celebrate!" Chloe told her, her eyes never leaving Beca's face.

"I have responsibilities to uphold. I can't just party because you want me to."

"Come on Becs! Please?" This is exactly what Beca was just talking about. Chloe was looking at Beca pleadingly, her eyes shining brightly. _Did she just call me Becs?_

"I-I can't. I really need to get home. I have to do this crazy lady's lawn because she threatened to ruin me if I didn't." Beca said, a small smirk playing across her lips.

"Hey! I am NOT crazy! I'm just really awesome!"

"If you say so. Now can we please go. I really do need to get home."

"Fine! But we're listening to my music." She stated.

"Ugh, fine. But the minute I don't like it I'm changing it." Beca said.

Without further protest Beca pulled her old pickup out of the club parking lot and headed off towards Chloe's house. The very first song that came on the generic pop station was _Party in the USA _by Miley Cyrus. Beca had to resist the urge to change the station back to her favorite station. So long as it kept Chloe distracted Beca could handle it. Beca couldn't help but smile at the drunk girl next to her. She was singing at the top of her lungs, dancing around in her seat, and overall acting like a dork. All though she had to admit, Chloe had a set of pipes on her. She sang right along with every note and actually made the original tolerable. It was cute, until Chloe turned her stunning blue gaze towards Beca.

"Sing with me Becs!"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please with a cherry on top?" Beca made the mistake of looking at Chloe. She had her big puppy dog eyes out and their target was Beca. The moment her eyes met Chloe's she was a goner. Without even saying a word to Chloe, Beca simply joined in on the chorus. Pretty soon both girls were acting like buffoons in the front of Beca's truck. By the time the song was over both women were in a fit of laughter.

"Is there anything you can't do?" Chloe finally asked when she caught her breath.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you've impressed Aubrey enough to where she recommends you, you're remixes are like ten times better than anything I've ever heard, and you sing like an angel!" Beca felt a blush creep across her cheeks.

"I'm nothing special Red. I'm only human."

"Yah, a pretty impressive human!" Beca was glad the car was dark so Chloe couldn't see how flushed her cheeks were.

"Well thanks Chlo. You're not so bad yourself."

"I know! I'm pretty awesome!"

"And so modest to." Beca muttered.

"Can I ask you something?" Chloe then said, the mood in the truck becoming very serious.

"You can ask it. Doesn't mean I'm gonna answer it."

"Why don't you want to talk about your past?"

"Because it sucked." Beca answered truthfully.

"How come?"

"See now you're asking personal questions Red."

"Why is it such a big deal? I'd answer anything you'd ask me!" She stated very matter-of-factly.

"All right, let me ask you this. Why do you want to know so much anyways? I mean it's not like we're BFF's or anything. I mean I just met you today! Why are you so interested in me?"

"Because you're an enigma Beca Mitchell. You act like this big, tough, 'badass' but I think that it's all an act and I want to know what's underneath your 'badass' exterior. I want to know the real Beca Mitchell." Chloe said, her eyes never wavering from Beca.

Beca had to admit, it was nice that someone wanted to know her, wanted to be her friend. She didn't have time for friends though. She was on a mission. Friends would only prove a distraction for her.

"Yah well don't try too hard because you won't get anywhere. I like being alone. I'm better off that way."

"You know someone else said something like that to me once... know what happened?"

"No, but I'm assuming you're going to tell me."

"She became my bestest friend in the whole wide world! Do you know who that person was?"

"No, but again I'm guessing you're going to tell me."

"Aubrey Posen. That's who said that to me! And now she's my closest friend ever!"

"That's good but I'm telling you, you're better off not getting to know me."

"We'll see Beca Mitchell. Whether you like it or not, we will be friends." Chloe promised the shorter brunette girl. Beca didn't know how she felt upon hearing this. She never really had friends growing up and the ones she did have most certainly did not put as much effort forward as Chloe was.

"All right Chloe, whatever you say." The conversation then ended there... or so Beca had thought.

"Can I ask you something else?"

"You can. Doesn't mean I am going to answer it."

"Why are you so against having friends?"

"I'm not against having friends. I just don't want any. It's easier for everyone that way."

"But that sounds really lonely! Who do you go to when you're having a life crisis or something like that?"

"My Aunt Julie."

"Who's that?"

"My father's sister. She practically raised me since neither of my parents were all that interested in doing it." Beca thought about what she just said and mentally smacked herself. How was it that this stranger could get her to open up and talk when her own parents couldn't even do that?

"She sounds like a lovely woman. Tell me more about her."

"Oh no! Nice try Red but I've already shared more with you tonight than I have with anyone in a long time."

"Oh come on! We were making progress!"

"Just listen to your crappy pop radio!" Beca said, turning the volume up on her radio. She internally groaned upon hearing the voice of Ke$ha fill the cab of her truck. Luckily it seemed to distract Chloe because she was no longer asking Beca a bunch of questions.

It felt like forever before Beca pulled into the driveway of Chloe's house. Getting out of the truck, Beca walked around to the other side and helped her redheaded client out of the truck. She acted like the taller woman's crutch all the way to the front door. After fishing through her purse for at least five minutes, Chloe finally managed to find the keys to her house. Once she unlocked the door, Beca helped the older woman to the couch in the living room. Removing her shoes for her, Beca took the blanket and threw it haphazardly over the ginger haired woman.

"All right wierdo, I'm leaving now. I'll be back tomorrow to finish up your yard. Good night Chloe."

"Hmm, night." She mumbled lazily back to Beca. Beca shook her head and then proceeded back outside.

When she was back in the truck, Beca took a second to reflect on the night's events. One thing Beca could be certain of at this point was that Chloe Beale was, by far the strangest client she had ever had.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Jeeza! This one took me forever I feel. Like literally I just couldn't find the time to write at all! But it's finally here! It's kind of a random chapter but I wanted to show the growing friendship between our two favorite characters. I also wanted there to be a little bonding moment between Beca and Mrs. Higgins. All around this chapter was just a chapter of bonding experiences I suppose haha.

Anyways I'm sure there are plenty of mistakes in here. I found many already but I always miss some. I hope it's still satisfactory enough for you!

As always I don't the right to any of the Pitch Perfect characters. Those belong to Kay Canon and Universal studios.

Also I briefly used the lyrics to _Clarity by Zedd_ and of course the rights go to him. I wish i could take claim to those lyrics because they're gold! I wish I could produce music in general but whatever...

I would also like to thank everyone who has followed and favorited this story, it means so much and I honestly jump up and down with each and every new one! I also enjoy reading the reviews you guys leave and I so appreciate the kind words everyone has been saying. Honestly, thanks so much guys! If there's anything you particularly like, or dislike, or something you'd really like to see then let me know! I love any feedback and I would like to make the story as enjoyable for everyone as possible!

All right, enough babbling. Enjoy the read and I hope you have a lovely day or evening! Thanks again everyone!

* * *

A few weeks later...

Beca smirked as she saw the name of her ridiculous redheaded client pop up on the screen. Beca changed the name from Chloe Beale to The Crazy Redhead in Spanish within the first 48 hrs of knowing the ginger. She knew Chloe would frown if she saw the nickname but it was true. Chloe was crazy. Not that Beca minded.

**From: La Pelirroja Loca**

**Hey cutie! What are you doing today?**

**- xoxoxo -**

Beca scoffed and rolled her eyes, grateful that Chloe couldn't actually see her because her smile would give her away

**To: La Pelirroja Loca**

**Chloe, how many times do we have to have this conversation? I am not cute!**

**And I'm doing what I always do… mowing grass.**

Beca looked at the message a moment before pressing send. She wasn't sure how she did it but somehow the goofy redhead had managed to bully her way into Beca's life, and in such a short amount of time too.

**From: La Pelirroja Loca**

**As many times as it takes for you to realize I'm not going to stop calling cute no matter what you say. ;)**

**How long is that going to take you?**

**- xoxoxo -**

**To: La Pelirroja Loca**

**I am not cute! I'm a badass!**

**And I don't know, there's this looney redhead who keeps texting me and distracting me.**

Beca put her phone in the clip on her side and went back to mowing. Lucky for her Mrs. Higgins didn't mind if she took long or not. The woman had sort of taken Beca under her wing ever since giving her that painting. While it was an unaccustomed feeling for Beca she had to admit she enjoyed it. She missed having a grandma, both of hers having died when she was very young.

**From: La Pelirroja Loca**

**Hey! I am not looney! And you don't have to reply ya know ;) Just hurry up and finish because I have plans for us today!**

**- xoxoxo -**

Oh no… Chloe's plans never ended well for her. She may have only known the older woman for a few weeks but already she had gotten in to some ridiculous situations that she never would have if she wasn't friends with the loopy redhead.

**To: La Pelirroja Loca**

**Oh no! This never ends well! I am not going to the beach with you again! You can forget the club too! I am not driving a drunk Chloe Beale home again!**

A minute had barely gone by before Chloe replied.

**From: La Pelirroja Loca**

**It wasn't suppose to rain! The weather forecast for the day was 80 and sunny! Besides, you had fun! Admit it!**

**And again, I wasn't drunk! Just tipsy ;)**

**- xoxoxo - **

**To: La Pelirroja Loca**

**Fun? I was soaked to the bone! I had to take a searing hot shower before I could feel my fingers again! And you so were! You practically passed out once your head hit the pillow!**

To preoccupied by her phone she didn't notice Mrs. Higgins had approached her and was now watching her.

"Texting your boyfriend?" She finally asked. Beca practically jumped out of her skin upon hearing Mrs. Higgins voice.

"Jeez Mrs. H! Are you trying to kill me? And no, just a friend."

"Well it is nice when the old lady can do the scaring instead of being the one who gets scared. Anyways I just came to see what was taking you so long but now I can see." She replied as she winked.

"Sorry, I'll get back to work Mrs. H."

"There's no rush dearie. Take all the time you need. I just wanted to make sure you were all right."

"Thanks Mrs. H. I promise I'll finish up quickly." Beca then returned her attention to the task in front of her. She started up the mower and went back to work. She felt her phone vibrate and resisted the urge to look at it. She needed to finish the yard. Mrs. Higgins was her only client today but she still didn't want to work any longer than she needed to. 20 minutes later Beca finally finished the lawn. Once her run down mower was tucked safely into the back of her old truck, she headed towards the front of the house.

"All right Mrs. H I'm all done for the day." Beca said.

"Come inside for a moment. I want to talk." Mrs. Higgins said, dragging Beca inside her house. She then lead Beca to the kitchen where she had a plate of cookies and a glass of milk already set out.

"Sit down." She demanded. Beca did as told and took a seat on the stool opposite Mrs. Higgins.

"So what's up Mrs. H?" Beca asked, already feeling uncomfortable.

"Nothing's up. I just wanted to chat for a bit. It gets pretty lonely living by yourself at my age. A lot of my friends are either dead or insane by now and my children only have time for their "crazy" mother on holidays… or when they want money." Beca could understand where she was coming from. Before Chloe, Beca didn't really have friends and her parents only called when they felt like lecturing her about her "poor" life decisions.

"I get where you're coming from… so what did you want to talk about then?" Before Chloe Beale Beca would have thought this was weird. After all she didn't do people and she barely knew Mrs. Higgins. Now, Beca wasn't even remotely surprised or shocked. Chloe was always doing something outrageous and spontaneous. Even if it had only been a few weeks Beca was already accustomed to it. Whether she liked it or not, Chloe Beale was now a part of her life.

"How are you? You seem… different. Happier maybe? I'm not sure how to describe it but something's definitely different about you." Mrs. Higgins stated. Beca couldn't suppress the tiny smile that spread across her lips.

"I made a friend." She said, actually pleased at admitting this.

"Was that who you were texting?" Beca flushed slightly.

"Yah… she's very distracting."

"She?"

"Yes, her name is Chloe." Beca didn't know why she was telling this old woman all of this. Part of her blamed Chloe. Ever since meeting her she was having a hard time staying closed up behind her walls. The other part of her knew that it was really just because Mrs. Higgins was like the grandma she wish she'd had growing up.

"Does she know she makes you smile like a lovesick teenager?" Beca blanched at hearing this.

"I-I… what?"

"I'm just teasing you dear! You need to loosen up! You're always so serious!" The woman laughed. Beca was at a loss. She hadn't felt this flustered in a long time.

"In all seriousness… she does make you smile. A lot! It's nice to see you smiling dear. You're always such a downer! You need to lighten up! Have fun! When I was your age I was getting in to all kinds of trouble!" She chuckled. Beca had to laugh as well.

"You were a trouble maker?" Beca asked incredulously.

"When I was young and stupid! I did all sorts of crazy things! I hitch hiked all the way from Salt Lake City, Michigan to this sunny city of Los Angeles, California where I've been ever since!"

"I'm sorry but I can't picture it Mrs. H."

"We'll believe it! I even stole a car once!"

"You stole a car?!"

"Well it was more like I borrowed it. The guy I was with was drunk and passed out at this party I was at. I needed to get home for work the next day… so I took the keys to his car, left him a note, and drove home. He came for his car the next day and swore up and down I would live to regret what I did. He never did anything and I never heard from him again." Beca stared wide-eyed and slack-jawed at the older woman.

"You'll catch flies if you leave your mouth open like that dear." Mrs. Higgins teased. Beca quickly composed herself.

"I-I can't picture that at all Mrs. H. I consider myself a rebel and I haven't even broken any laws except for 'no littering' and the speed limit!"

"I was wild when I was young. I put myself out there and had a blast doing so! You should try it sometime! Who knows, you may actually enjoy yourself!" The older woman quiped. Beca went to reply but was cut off by her phone ringing.

"I'm sorry," Beca apologized as she took her phone off of the clip. It was Chloe.

"Do you mind?" Beca asked pointing to her phone.

"No go ahead."

"Hello?"

"You stopped texting me!"

"You told me I didn't have to reply." Beca retorted.

"I didn't mean it!"

"You're such a nut Chloe Beale."

"And you're a cutie. What's new?"

"I am not cute! I'm a rebellious badass! How many times do I have to tell you this!"

"Yah yah whatever. Are you almost done? I have a surprise!"

"Why do I feel like I'm not going to enjoy this "surprise" of yours?"

"Just answer the question Mitchell!"

"All right all right. Geesh, someone's impatient. I finished like ten minutes ago. Mrs. H and I are just talking now."

"So you can come over then?"

"If I wanted to yes."

"Good! Be at my house in ten!"

"How about I'll be at your house in a half an hour after I go home and shower."

"All right fine! But I'm timing you!"

"All right weirdo. Bye."

"Bye Beca!"

"So that was Chloe huh?"

"Yep. She has a "surprise" for me and is expecting me at her house in a half hour so I better get going."

"Okay then. Don't be such a stranger. Come back and visit me! It gets pretty lonely and you're the closest thing I have to a grandchild right now." Mrs. Higgins said as she and Beca walked towards the front door.

"All right Mrs. H, I'll come and visit you more often." Beca laughed lightly.

"Good. Now here's your money. Don't spend it all in one place." She said. Then she did something Beca didn't expect. She hugged her. Even more strange, Beca hugged her back. She then walked down the driveway to her rusty old truck.

"Bye Mrs. H. I'll be back soon. I promise!" Beca called out and waved before getting into her truck.

_"I'm telling you CR, I don't normally go after women but this girl was HAWT! Like for real, I stared at her the whole night."_

_"That's creepy yo! What if she had told the bouncer or something?"_

_"Yeah right! She was checking me out too. If she hadn't been there with her brunette friend, I would have gotten laid last night."_

_"Gross…"_

_"You're just jealous because your girlfriend hasn't put out in months and you're sexually frustrated."_

_"Hey! My sex life is fantastic thank you very much! Unlike you however, I like to keep mine private."_

_"That ruins the fun!"_

_"Again, gross."_

_"Whatever, let's just play some music. Up next we have a request for some Usher so stay tuned."_

Beca laughed at the two radio hosts. In all her years of listening it still amazed her when they talked openly about sex and the lot. She could only imagine how much fun it would be to work with them. She wouldn't mind going to work everyday if they were her co-workers.

Once Beca was home she flopped onto the pullout sleeper-sofa. When she read the ad for her apartment in the paper it had said "one room" and she assumed that it meant one bedroom. Being a young kid whose only source of income was the 300 bucks she saved up from her entire senior year of odd jobs and the 250 bucks she stole from her mother's purse, the deal was to good to be true. Without actually seeing the place she signed the lease and began to move in. When she got to the apartment she was a little more than peeved that "one room" actually meant one room in the whole fucking apartment, not one bedroom. Thankfully or maybe not depending on how you looked at it, the previous tenants left her the pull out sleeper-sofa she now had and a coffee table. The only down side was the nasty stained sheets that they left on the mattress. Beca wore a sweatshirt and gloves when she took it off. Afterward she took an hour long shower and just tossed out the sweatshirt.

Beca took another moment to compose herself before getting back up to shower. She wasn't sure what her "surprise" entailed for her but she knew Chloe would keep bugging her until she showed up. She was stubborn like that. A quality Beca had to admire.

After her shower Beca gussied herself up a bit before heading out the door.

_"Hello caller, you're on the air with CR and The Slut. What's you're question?"_

_"Ah yah, my question is for The Slut."_

_"If it's asking me out on a date the answer is no."_

_"Actually no, I ugh… I was wondering if you had any advice for us single men out there who are having a hard time with the ladies."_

_"Confidence. Nothing is sexier to a woman than a man who owns the situation. I once had a one night stand with this guy from one of the A Cappella groups at my old college. He had the voice of the Biebs but the body of Ron Jeremy. I didn't find him physically attractive but his confidence was pretty hot. Hope that helps."_

_"All right next caller. Caller you're on the air. What's your question?"_

_"I have a question for The Slut."_

_"Seems I'm popular today. What's your question sweetie?"_

_"I listen to your show every morning on my way to work and I'm always envious of your stories about your sexual exploits. What I want to know is how you do it and not feel anything afterwards?"_

_"Simple. It's just sex. For both of us. We both know that it's just a night of fun and it's meaningless for us both. If you feel like you might like him or her or that he or she might like you, I would strongly recommend not having sex. It will only complicate things."_

_"All right and we have time for one more caller. Caller what's your question?"_

_"This one is for CR."_

_"Ha! I get the last one! Go ahead caller."_

_"Uh yah… my partner and I have been having… problems lately in the bedroom and I was wondering if you had any tips or advice as to how to spice it up."_

_"Well I know when my girlfriend and I are feeling routine we like to try roleplaying. Maybe you could be the doctor and your partner could be your nurse and you know you're not suppose to but you can't help but have sex with each other. Try stuff out, see what works for you. Most importantly talk to your partner. They won't know what you're thinking until you say something."_

_"And that's all the time we have for Love and Life Advice today. Call back tomorrow for another dose and maybe we'll answer your question on air."_ The Slut said before they cut to advertisements.

Beca couldn't understand why people would call in and ask such personal questions on the air. Why would they want the whole city of Los Angeles to know about their sex life or lack there of? When Beca finally arrived at Chloe's the redhead was already outside sitting on a lounge chair on her front porch. Even from afar Beca could see that the redhead had earbuds in and was listening to music by the bobbing of her head. Smirking, Beca trotted up to the redhead and sat in the chair next to her. Chloe remained oblivious to her presence.

**To: La Pelirroja Loca**

**I'm here**

Beca waited a moment before Chloe's phone went off. First she looked at her phone, then she noticed that Beca was sitting next to her.

"How long have you been here?!" Chloe shouted, forgetting that she had earbuds in. Beca grinned lightly before reaching over and popping out one bud.

"Just got here."

"You're late." She accused.

"I told you, I'm a badass. I break the rules."

"Whatever. Are you ready for your surprise?"

"As ready as I'll ever be I guess."

"Don't be so negative! You'll like it! I promise! Now come on, it's inside!" Chloe then jevitated, jump levitated, out of her seat. Before Beca could comprehend what was happening, Chloe grabbed her hand and pulled her up, dragging her into the house with her. For the second time that day she was dragged into a kitchen that wasn't her own. Chloe let go of her hand and Beca frowned slightly at the loss of contact. Chloe then maneuvered around the island in the middle of the kitchen and went to the fridge and pulled out a brown wicker basket.

"We're going on a picnic!" Chloe squealed excitedly.

"A picnic?"

"What? Are you allergic to picnics now too?"

"No! It's just… well where are we going?"

"I don't know, I was just thinking one of the parks around here. I mean I've only been here for like a month so I don't know the area very well."

"No. That will not do! That is so cliché it's not even funny! No. Come on let's go!"

"Where are we going?"

"Now it's my turn to surprise you Miss Beale." Beca smirked and tossed a wink in Chloe's direction before heading back towards the front door. Chloe picked up the basket and trailed after Beca.

"Make sure you grab the blanket." Beca reminded, the keys to her truck already in hand. Without turning she heard Chloe's hand smack her forehead and footsteps bound lightly down the hall. Beca smirked and shook her head before she exited the house and walked over to her truck. She started it and waited for Chloe. When the feisty redhead appeared in the door, Beca's breath caught in her lungs. She hadn't paid attention to Chloe's appearance when she first arrived. Now that she was she couldn't help but notice that Chloe looked stunning. She wore blue and white stripped shorts and a low cut white tank top. Her hair glowed like it was on fire with the way the sun hit it and cascaded careless over her perfectly toned shoulders. Beca shook her head and sobered her face. She didn't need any teasing from the ginger and she most certainly didn't need any extra emotions forming between the two. _But girls check out other girls all the time... right?_

"Okay, I got the blanket and the basket. We're all set."

"All right." Beca then put the truck in reverse and drove. The two rode in silence for nearly ten minutes, the only sound being the pop station Chloe had put on. Beca had given up trying to fight Chloe on the matter. Occasionally she would steal glances at Chloe who was bobbing her head up and down to the crappy pop music.

_"If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy! If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity!"_ Chloe broke the silence by singing at the top of her lungs, all the while dancing in wildly in her seat. Beca couldn't deny that she actually enjoyed the song as well. She had tried to mash-up said song with another once but it just didn't have that same effect as it originally did, so she scrapped it. With Chloe singing it however, she liked the song even more.

After another ten minutes of driving they pulled up in front of a wooded area. Beca took the blanket while Chloe took the basket. Then with her free hand Beca took Chloe's in her own and lead the way. The two walked on a rocky trail surrounded completely by trees for a while before they stopped. Beca looked for the trees with the yellow spray paint on them. When she found them she veered left off of the trail, following instead the trail of tagged trees.

"Mind telling me where you're taking me and if I should have called the cops before I left?"

"We're almost there. Trust me." Beca said not turning around to look at Chloe. After another minute or so of walking, the woods cleared way and opened up to a secluded little beach.

"Wow, this is beautiful!"

"I know. You can thank me later." Beca winked and pulled Chloe with her towards the water. She then laid the blanket down on the beach and patted the ground for Chloe to join her. Chloe didn't hesitate and did as instructed.

"This place is really cool Becs. How did you find out about it?"

"When I first moved here I didn't have much. I had the few hundred I had saved up over the school year, a duffle bag of clothes that I packed before I left, my laptop and DJ equipment, and I had Pat."

"Pat?"

"My truck."

"You named your truck Pat?"

"Don't judge it! Anyways I had been trying for weeks to get a DJ gig or for anyone to listen to my stuff but no one would. They just brushed me aside. I was getting fed up and disheartened and all I could hear was my parents, mostly my father's, voice in the back of my head. _"DJing is not a profession Beca. It's a hobby."_ So I just took a drive around the city. Finally I came across this park. I saw that it had a trail that could be walked so I took it. I was just enjoying the nature around me when I noticed this tree with bright yellow spray paint on it. Then I noticed that there was a line of trees with the same yellow line. So, following my curiosity I traveled down the trail of trees until they gave way and opened up to reveal this beach. I must have sat here for hours just listening to the ocean. The waves crashing softly against the rocks and the sand. The light caw of the seagulls some place in the far distance. It was all so relaxing and calming and before I realized what had happened I had fallen asleep on this beach and woken up at like 4:30 in the morning. I had nothing else to do, so I sat here and watched the sun come up over the rocks before getting back up and going to my truck. Ever since that day I come here when I want to get away or I'm having the worst day ever. Listening to the ocean and the sounds of nature… it just soothes me and I leave here feeling better and more calm then when I came… and if you tell anyone this I will deny it all!" She declared, trying to maintain some of her badass rep.

"So why did you bring me here? If this is like your sanctuary or whatever, why bring me here?"

"I don't know. I guess it's because you're really the only friend I've had in this town since I've moved here and that was four years ago! I just figured, if anyone was special enough to bring here it should be the one person who took her time to get to know me. Even if she did blackmail me and calls me cute all the time!"

"Did you just hear what you said? That was probably the cutest thing anyone has ever said to me in the history of 'Cute Things Said to Chloe Beale.' You're no longer a badass ass. You're a cutie pie baked in an oven of adorable, and sprinkled with cuddliness as the finishing touch!" Chloe than tackled Beca nearly knocking the two over in the process.

"Get off me Beale! You just compared me to a baked good! I can't be anywhere near you right now!" Beca demanded even though she found Chloe's comparison rather endearing… not that Chloe EVER needed to find that out.

"It's true! You're such a cutie pie that I just want to eat you right up!"

"That's what she said." Beca smirked. Chloe made a disgusted face and nudged Beca's shoulder with her elbow.

"You just had to ruin the moment by making it dirty didn't you!?"

"There was too much cuteness! Anymore and there would have been little puppies popping out of nowhere wearing those ridiculous sweaters that asshole owners make them wear! I was ready to vomit with how much cuteness there was!"

"Yah yah, all right drama queen. All I was trying to say was thank you. That was honestly the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me and I am glad to call you my friend. I mean I did after all tell you we were going to be fast friends the first night I met you." Chloe added a wink in the end.

"I believe your exact words were, _"Whether you like it or not, we will be friends."_"

"Well I was thinking the fast part in my head!"

"Okay Beale, whatever you say crazy lady."

'I AM NOT CRAZY!"

"And I'm not cute. It sucks when people have absolute disregard for what you say doesn't it?" Beca teased. Chloe only stuck her tongue out in response.

"Wow, that's very mature. Tell me, how old are you again?"

"It doesn't matter because I'll always be taller than you."

"Hey! That was a low blow!"

"Well it had to be. You're to short for a tall one." Chloe said then immediately burst into a fit of giggles at the face Beca made.

"I'll get you for that Beale!"

"I'm terrified!" Chloe retorted, her giggle still present.

"Well at least I have a soul!" Chloe's giggles then stopped and her face sobered.

"What?"

"I said, "at least I have a soul.""

"Oh no you didn't!" Chloe screeched and went to tackle Beca but she had already taken off towards the water. The two then chased each other, the sounds of their laughter echoing throughout the beach.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Woah! Two chapters in one week! I know crazy stuff! I started writing this right after I finished Ch. 3 and this one just flowed so much easier than the last one did...

I apologize if this seems like a random chapter or if things just seem random in general. There's loads of stuff I'm trying to back into this story but don't it drag on as well. As you can see I added yet another one of our beloved movie characters! I thought about making Lilly be one of the radio hosts but then decided against it because honestly she doesn't even really speak! Haha

Anyways as always I don't own any of the rights to the characters from the movie. That would be Kay Canon and Universal Studios.

Also for the ending scene between Beca and Chloe you'll notice I used the song Nothing On You but I used the remixed version done by the very talented Bruno Mars! watch?v=fJHPxiejU6Y This is the version I listened to. You'll probably notice I omitted the rap. Sorry if that bothers you. I just like Bruno's singing more. Anyways the rights to that go to Bruno Mars and whoever else they go to haha. Seriously though give it a listen if you haven't already heard it!

I would also like to take a second to thank everyone who's favorited, followed, and reviewed! You guys honestly make me so extremely happy! I mean 78 follows?! That blows my mind! Haha

Seriously though I love all of you and I'm so glad you're all enjoying this story!

All right enough blabbering, on with the reading! I hope enjoy and have an excellent day or evening!

(On a totally unrelated note, I need help naming the radio station. Any suggestions?)

* * *

_Incoming Call: Unknown Number_

Beca eyed her phone for a minute. She hated calls from unknown numbers. They were usually only kids playing prank calls or telemarketers trying to push their product that she had no interest in. Still, she answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Is this Beca Mitchell?"

"This is she. Might I ask who this is?"

"Beca, this is Tony from Cleffhanger." Beca felt her heart rate pick up. She hadn't heard from Cleffhanger in almost a month. She was almost positive that she had finally nabbed a permanent client that night but after not hearing from them in a whole month she gave up hope.

"I'm calling because I have a spot open for tonight and I need someone to fill it. Are you interested or not?"

"Hell yes I am!" Beca exclaimed then immediately covered her mouth after.

"I'm sorry. I mean, of course I'll play tonight."

"Good. You go on at 10 and stay till close. And I'm not making any promises but if you do well tonight we may have a place for you here at Cleff. See you tonight and don't be late!" With that the man on the other end hung up the phone. Beca stared at her phone for a minute in utter disbelief. _Did that really just happen?_ After the initial shock wore off and Beca did a mini happy dance in her living room, she remembered that she still had work to do today. She had three clients lined up for today and none of them would be easy or short jobs. She wouldn't have any time to prepare a set ahead of schedule this time. She'd just have to wing it. Something she was far from comfortable with.

Quickly taking a shower, Beca pondered what mixes she had that she could use and what songs would blend well with them. She was going to have to live mix. It wasn't a skill she had particularly mastered yet. She never needed to before. _No time like the present to learn I guess._

_"Good morning Los Angeles! It is 7:51 and currently 65 degrees and sunny. The high for today is 83. In other news we-"_ Beca turned the radio off. Normally she couldn't wait to listen to the CR and The Slut show. Today they only proved distractions for her already flustered brain.

Putting her worries and doubts to the back of her mind, she focused on her tasks for the day. First up on her list, Aubrey Posen. This woman scared, like literally terrified, Beca. Not that Beca would ever let Aubrey know that. All though she suspected that Aubrey was like a dog in the sense that she could smell fear in someone. Out of all her clients, Aubrey liked her the least. Chloe told her it was because of her "alt girl" look and attitude but Beca was fairly certain the blonde just didn't like her.

When she pulled into the driveway of Aubrey's mansion like home she could see the blonde standing on the porch, hip jutted out to one side and her glare already shooting daggers at Beca through the windshield. Beca pulled into her normal spot and got out of the truck.

"You're late Beca Mitchell!" Aubrey shrieked. Already Beca knew this day was going to suck.

"I am not! You said 8:15! It's now 8:1-" Beca felt her cheeks tinge as she looked at her phone.

"It's now what?" Aubrey asked, her tone condescending.

"8:19." Beca stated through gritted teeth.

"Exactly!"

"What's the problem anyways! It's not like you're paying me while I'm not here! I get the job done in the same amount of time I normally would! It's not like you're going to pay me any more than if I had showed up four minutes earlier!" Beca wasn't in the mood for an Aubrey Posen tantrum today.

"Whatever, just do your job Miss Mitchell or I'll find someone who can and is on time too!" Aubrey then stormed off, her long blonde locks bouncing violently as she did so.

"Bitch," Beca mumbled under her breath.

Not wanting to piss off Aubrey any more so than she already had, she got straight to work. Aubrey had a decent enough sized yard. With nothing but a simple trim the whole yard took her at least two hours to do. Unfortunately this was Aubrey Posen and she expected nothing but perfection at all times and so Beca had to make sure every inch was perfect or she'd be in serious trouble afterwards. Once Beca finished cutting the grass she reported to Aubrey to see if the blonde had anything else she wanted done.

"Seems satisfactory enough. I just have one question before I send you on your way." Aubrey informed, Beca's payment flinging loosely in her hand. Beca was glad to be done with Aubrey for the day but not with having to answer a question.

"All right but I don't know much beyond the basics of lawn care and-"

"What's going on between you and Chloe?" Beca was thrown off by the question.

"I-I don't get what you're asking."

"I think you do Mitchell. Answer my question."

"Umm we're friends...?" Beca answered, not at all-knowing what the blonde was getting at.

"That's it? You two aren't lovers or fuck buddies or whatever you wanna call it?" Aubrey asked, her facial expression far to serious for this conversation. Beca felt her cheeks flushing with a blush and her stomach turned uncomfortably in her gut. Beca also didn't want to point out that now she was asking more than one question.

"What?! Dude no we're just friends I swear!" Beca hadn't felt this uncomfortable in a long time. The last time she could remember being this uncomfortable was when she came out to her parents. It wasn't like either of them really cared too much but it was still uncomfortable. Her mom's exact word were, _"That's good dear, now go get ready for dinner." _Her father was a little more interested but not really. _"Really? Well now we can check out girls together when you come down to visit!"_

_"Gross... thanks but I'll pass."_

"Are you sure? Because I think there is something going on that you're not telling me. I mean Chloe talks about you literally ALL the time. It's becoming annoying actually." Aubrey was still shooting her stoney bluish-gray glare at Beca. A tactic she used for intimidation no doubt. It was working.

"I-she does?"

"You're so dense Mitchell! Here's your money. Now get out of here before I decide to take back the tip I left you, not like you really deserve it anyways." Aubrey muttered before returning inside and closing the door on a very dazed and confused Beca.

"What the fuck just happened?" Beca questioned aloud. Once she gathered herself and stopped her head from spinning, she started her walk towards the truck.

"Oh and Beca!" Aubrey called from the porch. Beca reluctantly turned and faced Aubrey from where she was.

"Tell Chloe about this conversation and I'll end you and your business!" Aubrey warned before once again closing the door.

"Is everyone in this fucking city crazy?!" Beca exclaimed as she tossed her hand in the air and started her walk to the truck again.

Once inside Beca sat for a moment. She was so confused. What did it mean that Chloe was always talking about her? If Aubrey thought that she and Chloe were, as she called it "fuck buddies", then that means Chloe said something to Aubrey to make her assume so, right?

"Siri, what does it mean when a girl always talks about you to her best friend?"

"I'm sorry, I don't understand "Siri what does it mean when a girl always talks about you to her best friend," would you like me to search the web?"

"Fucking piece of shit! Of course _you _don't know! You're not even real!" Beca cried exasperated.

Beca then turned the truck on and got the hell out of there.

_"Today we here at the station are doing something a little different. Instead of your daily dose of Love and Life Advice we are instead going to be asking those who call to share with us a bit of advice they've picked up over the years."_

_"All right with that said then we go to our first caller. Caller you're on the air with CR and The Slut. What's your advice for our listeners?"_

_"Before you attack her, cover your whacker! Child support is a bastard!" _With this both CR and The Slut broke out into laughter. Beca had to admit it was pretty funny advice.

_"That is certainly some good advice. Thanks caller! All right next caller. Caller you're live, what's your advice?"_

_"If you wanna be someones lover, you gotta get the stamp of approval from the friends. You'll always lose out to the friends."_

_"Very Spice Girlesque. I like it! Thanks caller. Next caller. You're on the air, what's your advice for us today?"_

_"My advice? Don't even try, you only end up with heartache and sorrow."_

_"Well that's certainly one way of looking at it. Even if it is a jilted and depressing view."_

_"The truth is a b-"_

_"All right next caller! Whatchya got for us?"_

_"My advice it to just go for it! Sure it's scary and it sucks when you get rejected but the knowing is far better than the 'what ifs.'"_

_"Very true, very true. That's some great wisdom caller. All right we have time for one more._ _Make it a good one caller!"_

_"Oh jeez, I don't want to disappoint. Well my advice for everyone listening is pretty similar to the last caller's but whatever. My advice is to follow your heart. Don't go looking for love at every corner but don't close your mind to the possibility that it exists! If your heart tells you to pursue something, whether it's your dream or a love interest, follow it! Trust your heart, it whispers so you have to listen carefully." _Beca couldn't help but think of how Chloe that all sounded. It would be something that the ginger would say to her.

_"Wow, that was... well that was the best advice I think I've ever heard in my entire life!"_

_"Too bad you won't follow it." _CR mumbled.

_"Hey! You don't know that!"_

_"Your doctor told you not to have sex for six weeks and what did you do?"_

_"..."_

_"Exactly! Anyways, The Slut's right that was a great last bit of wisdom! I hope that at least some of you listeners were paying attention today! Now we have to cut to commercial but we'll be right back with some great music after this so stay tuned."_

Beca's head felt like it was going to explode. She was going to need a Tylenol or Advil before this day was over that was for sure.

Beca made her way to her next clients house in silence. Her next client was a quiet young Asian woman named Lilly. That was about all Beca could get from her conversations with the quiet woman, her voice barely above a whisper and her lips barely moved at all when she spoke.

When Beca finally arrived, Lilly was out watering her garden. Beca got out of her truck and approached the silent woman.

"Hello Lilly. How are you today?" Beca was met with a silent stare.

"All right... what do you need done today? Just a trim?"

"Yep," the woman whispered and nodded her head vigorously.

"All right. I'll find you when I'm finished then." Beca said before turning and walking away from the awkward situation.

Thankfully for Beca, Lilly's yard was the smallest today so it would more than likely only take her and hour to an hour and a half to finish it. Beca got to work right away, the thought of knowing the Lilly was more than likely watching her from her house creeping her out beyond measure. While Beca mowed her mind traveled to her earlier conversation with Aubrey. Aubrey had said Chloe was constantly talking about her. What Beca wanted to know was was it in a friendly way or was it in a different way? If it was in a friendly manner than why would Aubrey feel the need to interrogate her as she had? She had called Beca dense. Did that mean there was something Beca wasn't seeing in this picture? Obviously there was, otherwise Aubrey wouldn't have confronted her in the first place, but what was it was the question. Beca definitely needed to talk to Chloe, but how was she going to do that without mentioning the conversation between her and Chloe's blonde best friend?

Nearly an hour of running her mind a muck with questions she was finished with Lilly's lawn.

"All right Lilly. I'm all done. That'll be ten dollars." Lilly was her only client who actually paid her what she charged. While it slightly bothered Beca she couldn't complain too much. Within a week she roughly averaged 600 to 700 bucks. It may not be much more than Starbucks or McDonald's but even if she only worked an hour, she still made more than minimum wage and had every Sunday off.

"Wanna see a dead body?" Beca then heard the silent Asian ask as she handed Beca her money. Beca stared wide-eyed at the woman before her, trying to discern whether she was serious or not.

"Ugh no. I have other clients to attend to." Beca finally answered. Lilly only shrugged and then closed the door. Beca looked at the door for a moment then to the cash in her hand. Lilly had given her a tip this time. A coupon, to the Great Hunan Chinese restaurant in the city. Beca didn't even eat Chinese food but she could always sell it for a few bucks or give it to a client as a gift or something.

_"Jeez Hollywood! Don't you ever talk about anything other than movies?" _Beca heard the thick Australian accent of Fat Amy ask her co-host Hollywood. It was 12:30, which meant that it was Fun Time, Anytime with Fat Amy and Hollywood. While Fat Amy was the funniest radio host at the station Beca still preferred her CR and The Slut. Mostly because they were what she woke up to in the morning.

_"No, that's why my name is Hollywood. Remember?"_

_"Well I'm Fat Amy but you don't see me going round making fat jokes all the time!"_

_"Yah yah whatever! Just answer the question. Have you sen Man of Steel yet or not?"_

_"Ain't nobody got time for that! I have a life Hollywood! You know, partying, drinking, sex with random strangers, the whole lot. That's why I pay you to go and review the movies for me so I know what to rent and what not to rent when they come out on DVD!"_

_"Ugh! I'm telling you, that movie was cinematic genius! You need to take a pause from your awesome life and go see it!"_

_"Riiiight... like that's going to happen!"_

_"Whatever Amy, I'm telling you you're missing out!"_

_"That's Fat Amy to you bub!" _Beca heard the Hollywood chuckle slightly.

_"Right, sorry. You still should go see it."_

_"Get over it Hollywood! I'm not gonna do it! You can't make me!"_

Beca was just getting into the argument that was about to unfold between the two when her phone rang.

_Incoming Call: La Pelirroja Loca_

Of course is what Chloe. Beca debated whether or not she should answer. She needed space from the redhead right now. If she didn't answer the phone however, Chloe would just keep calling until she eventually gave up and resorted to texting Beca multiple times. Besides, she didn't want Chloe to think she was mad at her because she wasn't. She just had a lot on her mind and almost all of it had to do with the spunky redhead.

"I'm driving Red. Make this fast." Beca winced at how harsh she sounded. She needed to get it together. She was the master at remaining collected. After living with her mother for nine years she not only learned but mastered the skill. When you're not number one on your own mother's priority list, you don't give her the chance to know how you really feel. She didn't deserve that kind of privilege anyway.

"Someone's cranky. What's got your panties in a bunch?"

"I've got a lot on my mind and I hate talking and driving, especially in this city."

"Oh? What's on your mind?"

"What did you call for Chloe?" Beca was trying really hard to remain placid during this conversation but of course, she was failing miserably. _Get it together Mitchell!_

"Come over! We haven't hung out all week!" Chloe whined. Beca had to admit it was cute. She felt herself relax a little. This was Chloe she was talking to. Not the President of the United States... or Aubrey Posen.

"I can't tonight red. I have to mow Mr. Taylor's yard and then I have to go home and get ready for my set tonight. Tony from Cleffhanger called and asked me to play tonight!"

"Oh my gosh Becs that's awesome! You HAVE to come over now so we can celebrate! Pleeeeeeease?! Only for a little bit!" Beca could feel her heart turning into mush inside her chest. _Damn you, Chloe Beale!_

"All right fine! But only for a few minutes! I don't have anything planned out at all. I need to get at least an outline of set. I'm playing from 10 to close. That's nearly five hours!"

"Okay okay! Just hurry up with Mr. Taylor's yard so you can come over and we can celebrate!" Chloe exclaimed.

"Okay weirdo. Seriously I have to go though. I'll call you when I'm done."

"Okay! Bye Becs!"

"Bye Red." With that Beca hung up. She didn't know how hanging out with Chloe was going to go but she promised. She couldn't back out now.  
As Beca drove up Mr. Taylor's airstrip of a driveway, she groaned internally at her impending meeting. She hated doing Mr. Taylor's yard mostly because he was a sleazy, horny, balding middle-aged man who was always trying to get in Beca's pants.

As expected, when she went to meet with him the first words out of his mouth was a pickup line.

"Is there a mirror in your pocket? Because I see me in your pants." Beca gagged, like legitimately gagged, upon hearing this.

"Is it just the routine trim today or is there anything lawn related you need done?" Beca got straight to business. The faster she was done there the faster she could get to Chloe's, then to her house.

"Just a trim... unless you want to do something else?" Yet again Beca gagged... and was that a little bit of vomit that came with it?

"I'll get right to work then." Beca said and walked away quickly. It was sad, he actually thought he was being suave and charming when really, he just grossed and creeped her out beyond belief.

If Beca thought she worked quickly at Lilly's house she was shocked at the pace she worked now. When you have the eyes of a perverted old man boring into your backside... well you pick up the pace. Two hours later Beca was finished and glad to be out of there. Despite how awkward and uncomfortable this whole day had turned out to be, Beca had the money to make up for it all. 30 from Aubrey, plus the 10 from Lilly (and the coupon for one free meal at the Great Hunan), and the 50 she just got from Mr. Taylor. For the nearly five and a half hours of work she did today she still made more than what she charged. That was why she didn't quit her job and get something less grueling. Since moving to Los Angeles four years ago she had already earned roughly 12,500 dollars. That kept the roof over her head, paid her bills, and helped fund her dream. Occasionally she even went out and spoiled herself. Her last gift to herself was the Star Wars X-box 360. While she would never admit it she was a huge Star Wars nerd.

"Siri call _La Pelirroja Loca_." Beca said as she started the drive out of Mr. Taylor's house.

"Hi cutie!"

"Chloe, I swear I will hang up this phone right now!"

"NO! I sorry!" Beca could literally hear the pout in Chloe's voice.

"I forgive you... FOR NOW! Anyways, I'm done here and I'm on my way to your place. It's already three o' clock so whatever "celebration" you have planned better be quick! I still need to go home, shower, and load my program with some new material for tonight. If I impress these guys tonight they might give me a permanent spot on their DJ roster. This is big for me Chlo." Beca didn't know why she was telling Chloe all of this. Probably because Chloe could get her to spill her guts out without actually trying. It was just how Chloe was. She just had this aura about her that people felt comfortable around. _Freaking Chloe Beale!_

"That's so awesome Becs! Things are finally going your way!" _Yeah, it only took me four fucking years!_

"Let's hope so! I could really use a break from mowing lawns."

"You'll do so great tonight that they'll be begging you to work for them!"

"Let's not get our hopes to high now. This is still the real world Chlo."

"Don't be downer! This is your day Becs! And any way you look at it, the glass is always full. The other half is full with oxygen."

"You just winked to nobody didn't you?" Beca asked, knowing exactly how they redhead was.

"Nooooo." She heard Chloe suppress a giggle.

"You tell me I'm a bad liar! Anyways I'm almost to your house. I'll see you in a few minutes."

"Okay! Better hurry because I got you something!"

"Oh Chlo, you di-"

"Don't be ridiculous! I wanted to! Now hurry up and get here already!" Chloe laughed.

"All right, bye Chloe."

"Bye Becs!" The line then went dead.

Ten minutes later Beca was at Chloe Beale's house. Suddenly the entire conversation with Aubrey came flooding back to memory. Chloe talked about her quite often apparently. Beca couldn't describe what is was about that fact that bothered her so much. Even more discerning was that Beca couldn't determine whether it was a positive or negative thing she felt. Since when did she become so bad at knowing her own emotions?

She had barely gotten out of her truck before she had a beaming Chloe Beale bounding towards her. Beca didn't even have time to comprehend what was happening before Chloe had practically tackled her to the ground. With how uncoordinated Beca was, it was a surprise the two didn't fall to the ground.

"What was that for?" Beca finally asked when she had got her bearings about her again.

"I missed you." Chloe said, her breath tickling Beca's ear. _"I mean Chloe talks about you literally ALL the time." Damn it Beca! Get your head straight... well as straight as it can be for you._

"You act as though I've been away for months. It's only been three days Chlo." Beca quipped, her arms hanging awkwardly around the taller girls waist.

"I know. I still missed you." She replied, her arms still wrapped around Beca's shoulders and her face now nuzzled into the crook of Beca's neck. Beca had to admit, she enjoyed this feeling. It just felt... right. _You're so dense Mitchell._ Aubrey said that for a reason. What was the reason though? Was Beca really missing something here? Certainly she and Chloe flirted but that was just Chloe's nature. She was touchy feely. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure that out. Just spending ten minutes with the woman gave that away. So what was she missing? Aubrey called her dense for a reason. All this thinking hurt her head. She definitely needed that Advil right now.

"I missed you too weirdo. Now are we gonna celebrate or what?"

"Right! Come on!" Chloe sobered as she pulled away. She then linked arms with Beca as the two walked towards Chloe's house.

"Are you excited for tonight?" Chloe asked.

"Yes and no." Beca looked up into piercing ice blue eyes that gave her a prompting look to continue.

"If I do well tonight then I'll finally be on the right path to achieving my goal... but if I fail..." Beca couldn't finish her thought. She felt Chloe's arm escape from her own and instead snake around her shoulders.

"You're gonna do great Becs. You're music is so good and you're so talented! Any club would be lucky to have you." Chloe said softly. Beca dared a glance at Chloe's face. A look of pure admiration was painted over Chloe's beautiful features._"My advice is to follow your heart. Don't go looking for love at every corner but don't close your mind to the possibility that it exists! If your heart tells you to pursue something, whether it's your dream or a love interest, follow it!" But what if my heart wants both?_

"Hey, are you okay?" Chloe asked, stopping them both in their tracks.

"Hm? Oh yah. I'm just a little apprehensive I guess. I'm fine though." Beca lied. She was far from fine. In fact she was everywhere emotionally. If you were to put her emotions on a piece of paper it would look like a connect-the-dots picture.

"Okay then..." Beca knew Chloe could tell she was lying. Apparently her skill in being able to mask her emotions was a little rusty. Thankfully Chloe didn't push the matter. That was something Beca loved about the redhead. She may not have any physical boundaries but she respected that Beca didn't like sharing until she was good and ready.

"Are you ready for you present!?" Chloe then asked, her excitement returning and the previous conversation already forgotten.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

"After all this time you still doubt me!? You're gonna love it, I promise!" Chloe teased, dragging Beca inside with her.

"Close your eyes." Chloe then ordered.

"What? Why?"

"Just do it!" Chloe demanded. Beca eyed her skeptically before rolling her eyes and closing them. She heard Chloe scuffle around for a minute before everything fell silent.

"All right open them!" Beca did as told. Her mouth fell open at the sight before her. (She really should just get something to tie it closed). There in front her stood Chloe with a shiny, all black, acoustic guitar.

"I-I don't know what to say. It's... beautiful Chlo." Beca said as she took the item from Chloe's hands.

"You like it? I found it when Aubrey and I were out roaming the garage sales. They were practically giving it away and I don't know it just screamed Beca to me. So I bought it."

"You got this at a garage sale?" Beca asked in disbelief as she turned the instrument over and over in her hands while inspecting it.

"Yeah... is it crap? Because if it's crap you don't have to take it just to ma-"

"Crap? This is an Ibanez in nearly perfect condition. Brand new these things run 100 to 200 easy. What did you pay for it?" Beca asked, now looking up at Chloe.

"35."

"Well you Miss Beale got quite the deal then."

"So you really like it?"

"Like it? I love it! I've wanted a guitar for awhile but I've been trying to recuperate from my last spending spree. I have a guitar at my mom's house but I didn't bring it with because I wanted as little as possible from home so I left it." Beca said as she once again went back to inspecting the guitar.

"Can you play me something?" Chloe then asked. Beca's immediate reaction was to say no but she did what she swore she would never do when it came to Chloe asking her to do something; she looked into those damn blue orbs that mystified her so.

"Fine. But don't get used to this. I'm only playing you a song because you just got this for me and I'm repaying you!" Beca declared. She had to establish that she was still in control, otherwise Chloe would know her puppy dog eyes were Beca's Kryptonite.

Beca strummed the guitar a few times, it was a little out of tune but she could muster through a song with how it was. She then cleared her throat and began to play.

_"If I told you I was perfect I'd be lying. If there's something I'm not doing, girl I'm trying. I know I'm no angel, but I'm not so bad, no, no, no, no. If you see me at the party conversating. That doesn't mean telephone numbers are exchanging. I know I'm no angel girl, but I'm not so bad no, no, no, no! You should know there's beautiful girls, all over the world. I could be chasing but my time would be wasted. They got nothing on you baby, nothing on you baby! Oh, they might say hi, and I might say hey but you shouldn't worry about what they say. Cause they got nothing on you baby, nothing on you baby! Oh, they might say hi, and I might say hey, but you shouldn't worry about what they say. Cause they got nothing on you, nothing on you baby. Yeah, nothing on you baby." _Beca finished and locked eyes with Chloe. She had what Beca hoped were happy tears welling up in her eyes.

"That was so beautiful Beca!" Chloe exclaimed. She then threw herself at Beca, entrapping the smaller girl in a bone crushing hug. Beca sat awkwardly for a moment before putting the guitar aside and hugging the older girl back. _"Trust your heart, it whispers so you have to listen carefully."_ _Well I'm fucked._


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Ha! Chapter 5! So this is a little different than I originally intended. There was also going to be a filler chapter before this one but I decided that it would flow better this way.

I have all of your reviews and I want you to know I'm not ignoring them! I'm simply putting the ideas in later chapters. But I have been listening and I thank all of you for your kind words! They honestly mean the world to me! I'm so happy that everybody is reading and enjoying this story because it's a blast writing it! Seriously I can't thank all of you enough!

Anyways I've added another Pitch Perfect character! For some reason I just feel like Luke and Beca would have been great friends if they had been the the same age.

As usual I don't own Pitch Perfect or any of it's original characters. Those rights belong to Kay Canon and Universal Studios.

Also I Google mapped everything so I'm sorry if something's not right. I don't even live close to Georgia so I have no clue haha

I hope you enjoy the read and have a great day or evening!

* * *

Beca honked her horn yet again. She had been sitting outside of Chole's house for nearly ten minutes now and they were already a half hour behind schedule. When she had asked Chloe to go with her to her Aunt Julie's cabin for the Fourth of July weekend she had assumed everything would go smoothly. So far that hadn't happened yet and it was only 10 in the morning. They had to be at the airport and on the plane by 11:30. If they missed the plane then the whole weekend would be ruined because Beca was not driving from L.A. to Appling, Georgia. By the time they got there they'd have to turn around and go home.

Suddenly Beca's phone began to ring.

_Incoming call: La Pelirroja Loca_

Beca rolled her eyes.

"You better have a damn good reason as to why you're running ten minutes late Chloe!"

"Just come inside and help me with my bag!"

"All right but if we miss this plane you're paying for the tickets onto the next plane out of here!" Beca declared before shutting off her truck and walking up to Chloe's house.

The ginger opened the door and handed Beca a bag. Beca almost dropped it with how heavy it was.

"Jesus Chlo! Don't you think you may have over packed?"

"Nope." Chloe stated calmly as she walked past Beca, her roller bag following behind her. Beca mumbled a few swear words under her breath before trailing after the redheaded maiden. Once Beca had put Chloe's bag (which Beca swore was the size and weight of herself) into the back of the truck, she got into the driver's side and raced towards the airport.

"So where is your aunts cabin at?" Chloe asked.

"Appling, Georgia, it's right on Clark Hill Lake."

"That's exciting! Are we going swimming? We better be! You can't be right on a lake and not go swimming!"

"We'll see. I know my brother wants to take his boat out sometime this weekend. He'll probably let us jump in the water if we want."

"You have a brother!?" _Oh right... Chloe doesn't know that._

"Yeah... and a sister-in-law and a niece."

"What?!"

"Yeah. She's five now. She's really shy so she may or may not talk to you. Either way it's nothing personal. In fact, if she does talk to you that means she likes you." Beca stated, eyes never wavering from the road.

"Why is it I'm just now finding out about this?! Is there anything else I should know about you?" Chloe questioned. _Yeah, I'm falling for you more and more with every day that passes._

"Well you should probably know that my parents and I... well we don't get along, like at all. You're going to meet my dad this weekend and he's bringing Sheila with him. We're undoubtedly going to get into an argument about me going to college and my "poor" life decisions. Just as an FYI."

"Why don't you and your parents get along?" Chloe then asked. Beca debated whether or not she should answer that question.

"You're asking personal questions again Red." Beca then said. She didn't think she was ready for this conversation with Chloe yet... or with anyone for that matter. That's when Chloe put one hand on Beca's knee. Beca glanced down at the hand, then over at Chloe. She had that pleading yet understanding look that Beca knew she couldn't refuse. _Damn those fucking eyes!_

"All right, I'll tell you. Just... just don't look at me any differently okay?" Beca gazed over at Chloe and she nodded her head silently.

"Okay here it goes... As I'm sure you've gathered through our conversations and the few conversations I've had with my parents when they call, my parents are divorced. They divorced when I was nine. After the divorce my dad moved to Atlanta with his, at the time girlfriend, and my mom and I stayed in Union City. You know at first I was a little sad because I had never been without both of my parents," Beca chuckled lightly as a funny memory popped into her head, "I remember one of the first things I asked my dad when he told me he and my mom were getting a divorce. _"But who's gonna make me ramen noodles if you leave?" _He of course laughed and informed me my mom could do just as good a job as he could. After an emotional departure life sorta went back to normal. He called every week to ask me how I was and to check in on me and such. I remember being so happy whenever he would call because he was my idol at the time. He used to always promise me that I would be able to go and visit him eventually. He promised me that every summer and do you know where I ended up? My Aunt Julie's cabin. After awhile I realized he didn't want to see me and that his promises would always be hollow and so I stopped taking his weekly calls. Eventually weekly turned into monthly which turned into never at all. I felt abandoned and alone. Sure, I shut him out but he did it to me first. He didn't even want to see me for three months out of the whole fucking year! That happened when I was either 11 or 12. So that only left me with my mom, who was even worse than my father. She was sad at first but I quickly realized it was because all of her spending money went away along with my father. After about a month or so of her "grieving period" she was back out on the market. That's when a nine-year old me took a back seat to my mom's love life and need to have lots of money. I always took second to my mom's boyfriends from then on. When I was 12, so around the same time I stopped talking to my father, she met Walter. I may only have been 12 at the time but I knew that this guy was going to be my new step-dad. He was, and still is, loaded. He has a huge pontoon, a beach house, a cabin of his own, three luxury cars, two sports cars, a huge truck, and he even moved my mom and I into his HUGE freaking mansion. This guy is seriously worth millions. He owns some huge corporation that has like 30 different branches all over the country. Anyways, as I predicted my mom reeled the poor guy in and he became my step-dad. Sad thing was, he was more of a parent to me than my own mom. I think he only felt sorry for me but I'm not gonna lie, it was nice to feel like someone cared. He never had any kids of his own so I think that's why he was so nice to me. I was the closest thing to a kid he had. From then on in my life I barricaded myself behind my walls. My mom didn't care anyways and my dad lived 30 minutes away in Atlanta. The only person who cared about me in my whole life was my dad's sister Julie. Every summer I went to her cabin and she gave me more love and affection then my own parents. She's honestly my favorite person in the whole wide world. I love her more than I love either of my parents." Beca finished her recanting of her childhood right as they reached the airport. She parked her truck before turning to finally look at Chloe. During her entire story she refused to look at Chloe even once.

"Beca I-"

"No! Don't you dare say you're sorry for me. I've heard that line so many times my entire life it means absolutely nothing to me now! I don't want yours or anybody else's pity! I'm not some victim of a terrible tragedy! I am who I am because of what happened to me. I came out of that a better, stronger person. I learned important life lessons through that experience and I'll be damned if I let anyone treat me like a victim because of it!" Beca shouted slightly. When she looked at Chloe her heart nearly broke in two. Beca could see how much her words hurt Chloe. She had a look of anguish that Beca knew was her fault. She wanted to smack herself for how barbaric she just acted. All Chloe wanted to do was be there for her and Beca pushed her away.

Before Beca could apologize Chloe got out of the truck. _Damn it Beca! There you go fucking shit up again! God you're such an idiot sometimes!_

Beca then exited the truck as well and locked it. She went around back and went to help Chloe with her bag but saw that Chloe had already gotten it and was walking towards the airport entrance. Beca quickly grabbed her duffle bag and chased after the older woman. When she caught up she could tell that Chloe was angry and upset. She however had no idea how to fix it. She was never the one to make people upset. She was always on the receiving end of that emotion.

Chloe ignored Beca during their entire check in process, which took them at least 20 minutes. They stood in line for 15 minutes (all of which was complete silence), then as they went through the checkpoint into the airport, until finally they arrive at their gate. Beca didn't know it was possible to feel so shitty when someone didn't talk to you but it did. _Now I know how my father feels_.

After nearly 45 minutes of complete silence Beca snapped.

"Can you please just talk to me?!" She half whispered, not wanting to be eavesdropped on. She only received silence as Chloe continued to thumb through the magazine she had been reading, acting as if she never heard Beca say anything at all.

"Chlo I..." Beca took a deep breath before exhaling again.

"I'm sorry okay? It's just... I don't like talking about my parents divorce because I hate having people feel sorry for me! I don't want people to think I need help or that I must be suffering because of my childhood! I'm a normal person! I just want to be treated like I was before you found out about my past okay?" Beca peered at Chloe's face, hoping to find some kind of emotion there. Even if it was still anger. That's when Chloe suddenly turned and glared at Beca.

"Do you want to know how that makes me feel Beca? When you just snap at me when all I was trying to do is show you that I care, that I'm here for you too. It makes me feel like I don't really matter to you, like you don't care about me or how I feel! That's how I feel right now Beca!" Beca was taken aback. All this time she was busy trying to make sure nobody through her a pity party simply because they thought that's what she wanted. Not once had she stopped to consider that maybe Chloe did care. She was after all, the only person in the last four years who had tried to be her friend. Beca had been an idiot about this whole thing.

Doing something completely out of character for her, Beca took one of Chloe's hands in both of hers.

"That's the thing Chlo. I do care, more than I care about nearly anyone on this planet. I guess I just... I don't want to seem weak around you, or anyone, and so I push people away. I'm sorry if I make you feel like I don't care because I do, a lot. You're kinda like my only friend if you didn't know that already." Beca said, a smile lightly playing over her lips. It grew even bigger as she saw Chloe's features soften and the anger dissipate from her eyes.

"Then you need to start trusting me Beca. I'm not going to hurt you." Chloe stated, her eyes now demanding.

"I do trust you Chlo. It's just I'm not use to people actually caring about me. It's new for me. You have to be patient with me okay? If you can promise me that then I'll promise you that I'll try and be more open." The two held each other's gazes for a moment, silently taking in the words that had just been said.

"I can promise that... but that means you have to hold up your end of the bargain." Chloe declared.

"I will. I promise." Beca said as she smiled. For the first time since they had entered the airport, Chloe smiled too.

* * *

"Thank god! I was starting to feel claustrophobic on that plane!" Beca yelled as they exited the boarding ramp. Chloe giggled at the younger girl as she followed closely behind.

"So how long is it going to take to get to your aunt's cabin from here?" Chloe asked once they were out of the airport.

"Normally it would take us about two and a half hours if we took I-20 the whole way but I'm taking you through Lincolnton to meet my cousin. He was best friend from seventh grade until sophomore year of high school when he and his family moved from Union City to Lincolnton. He and his mom are from Manchester in the UK and they moved to the States when he was 13. His dad is my mom's brother and my uncle. He and his wife, Luke's mom, met while he was on business there. You'll love him. Trust me! Anyways with that detour it'll probably take us three hours instead of two and a half." Beca said as she leaded Chloe towards the parking ramp.

"Okay, that sounds like fun but where are we going now?" Chloe asked.

"My dad likes to think he can buy his love from me... about three years ago he bought me a Ford Mustang V6 and asked me my address so he could have the Ford dealer in L.A know I was going to pick it up. I told him to eat shit and fuck off. He then kept it, "in case I ever changed my mind." Really I know it's only cause he wanted it. Anyways, I use it whenever I come here to visit. He always leaves it in the same spot. I don't know how he does it but he does." Beca said as the pair got onto the elevator of the parking ramp.

"Wait, you own a Mustang and you don't even want it?!" Chloe shouted.

"Of course I want it! I don't however, want my father to think he can just buy my forgiveness. I'm not some whore or trollop. I am his freaking daughter! I want him to prove himself to me! Not just assume he can win me back by buying me nice cars or whatever." Beca stated calmly while walking off the elevator and towards her awaiting Mustang.

When the pair arrived to the car it was Chloe's jaw that dropped for once.

"Beca this car is freaking amazing!"

"Pretty sweet right? If it wasn't for my father trying to buy me I would have taken the car long ago." Beca explained, throwing her bag in the back. Chloe followed Beca's example and put her bags in the back of the car. Beca than pressed a button and the top began to fold back.

"You didn't honestly think we were going to ride in a convertible Mustang with the top up did you?" Beca teased upon seeing Chloe's shocked expression. Chloe only stuck her tongue out at Beca.

When the pair finally left the airport grounds it was already 2:30. By the time they were done with their detour to her cousin's house it would be six when they actually arrived. Still, Beca wanted Chloe to meet her cousin.

"So, this cousin of yours, what's his name?" Chloe asked 20 minutes into the drive.

"Luke."

"And he's the same age as you I take it?"

"Yes ma'am."

"And what exactly should I be expecting when I meet him?"

"He was the class clown in school and always got the chicks so... take that as you will."

"So what you're saying is he's going to hit on me a lot?"

"Probably."

"Awesome."

"Yep. But trust me, he's harmless and actually really cool."

"I never judge a book by its cover Beca. You have to at least read the first 100 pages before you judge if it will be a good book or not."

"What if the book is 100 pages?"

"Then you read the first 20 pages I guess. I don't know! What kind of book only has 100 pages?"

"My kind!" Beca proclaimed. Chloe laughed at the younger girl and shook her head.

"Whatever." Was all Chloe could manage to say.

The two then spent the rest of the ride either in silence or jamming out to the radio (well Chloe was jamming and Beca was reluctantly listening along). When they finally did arrive at Luke's house, Beca was bouncing with energy. The pair didn't even have to walk up to the door because a man with blonde hair appeared in the door way of the house, a smile as big as Beca's, plastered onto his face.

"Becky! What are you doing here?!" He asked with a surprisingly heavy British accent as he entrapped Beca into a massive bear hug.

"How many times have I told you Luke! It's Beca! Anyways, you really didn't think that I'd come to Georgia for a weekend and not come say hi did you?"

"No I suppose not." Luke said as he released the significantly shorter girl and turned his attention towards Chloe.

"And who might this lovely lady you brought with be?" Luke asked, extending out his hand for Chloe to shake. Beca rolled her eyes at his attempts to be charming.

"I'm Chloe." Chloe responded, taking Luke's outstretched hand in hers. He shook her hand before bringing it to his lips to kiss it. Beca saw the light blush that crept across Chloe's face and did her best to hide the smirk that threatened to escape onto her lips.

"All right lover boy keep it in your pants! We came here so I could show her my awesome cousin. Not have you hit on her!" Beca joked.

"Sorry, it's an instinct."

"Whatever..."

"So Chloe, how did you and Shrimp over here meet? Last I checked Becky was still as much a social recluse as she was in high school."

"Hey! I resent absolutely everything you just said!" Beca protested.

"She mows my lawn. We kind of just hit it off I guess."

"I see. Well make sure you get her to come out her shell will ya? She spends WAY to much time in there!"

"I can hear you. You know that right?"

"I'm working on it. She's stubborn though." Chloe smiled and winked at Beca.

"That she is. All the teachers in school knew not to argue with Beca because they would just end up getting flustered and frustrated and sending her to the principle's office because they knew she was right but didn't want to admit defeat. I remember this one time where our American Government teacher was talking to us about the Death Penalty and Beca wasn't even for it but she argued with the teacher for a good 30 minutes about why we should have the Death Penalty, just to get a rile out of the poor bloke. He sent her out after she made him look like a fool but she got applause from the whole class as she took her victory walk out of class." Luke concluded his story by giving a high-five to Beca.

"In fact, I'm sure if you were to walk into our high school and asked any of the teachers who Beca Mitchell was they'd groan, roll their eyes, and tell you all about the notorious Beca Mitchell."

"I was a bit of a trouble maker in school."

"A bit? You'll be a fucking legend at that place for the next 10 years easy!" Luke stated, his arms flailing wildly as he did so.

"I take it you left quite the impression then?" Chloe asked, a small giggle escaping as she did so. Beca's heart fluttered at the sound. A sound she decided was one of her favorite sounds in the entire world.

"She made that school her bitch! It'll be a long time before they get over Beca Mitchell!" Luke exclaimed.

"Seems she's left quite the impression on you as well." Chloe laughed.

"I may have gotten all the ladies but everyone wanted to be Beca Mitchell."

"Please, I was not that awesome."

"Are you kidding?! You had people fighting, literally fist fighting, over who wold sit with you at lunch! You didn't even talk to the people at the table either! Just being seen with you was good enough for them!"

"All right all right! Enough putting me on a pedestal! Geesh! Chloe's gonna be disappointed when she finds out I'm actually extremely boring!"

"Please, I've met people who were suppose to be the life of the party and were boring compared to you!" Beca only shook her head. He was crazy. That was all Beca could muster from this conversation.

"Well we better get going if we want to make it to Julie's before six. I still have plenty of family to introduce Chloe to!"

"Yeah all right. Don't be a stranger on your way back!" Luke said as he hugged Beca. He then went to hug Chloe.

"And it was lovely meeting you Chloe. Take care of Beca will ya? I'm not around to do it anymore."

"I can take care of myself!"

"Right, and pigs can fly."

"Whatever. If you're ever in L.A. hit me up. We can tear up the town, just like when did when we were younger."

"Of course. Bye Becky. Bye Chloe, it's was a pleasure." With that Chloe and Beca got back into the car. Luke stood by the driver's side door.

"Seriously though Beca, take care of yourself okay?"

"I will Luke. Someone has to share all of your embarrassing stories with your kids." Beca joked. Luke gave one last goodbye and waved as the two peeled away from his house.

"You were right. I did like him." Chloe said once they were back on course.

"Told you so."

"He really cares about you."

"He's one of the few that do." Beca stated plainly, not looking over at Chloe.

The two then spent the rest of the journey the same way they had prior to their visit to Luke. Either in silence or singing along with the music.

* * *

When they finally arrived at her aunt's cabin is was 6:30. Just like at Luke's, Beca had barely gotten out of the car before she had someone bounding towards her. Beca knelt down and captured the tiny girl rushing towards her in a bone crushing hug.

"Hey Squirt! Did you miss me?" Beca asked as she stood up with the girl in her arms.

"Yeah! Mommy said you were coming so I had to be good otherwise I wouldn't get to see you!" The small child exclaimed, bouncing around in Beca's arms.

"Good because I even brought you a present." Beca said as she carried the child with to the trunk of the car. She popped the trunk of the vehicle and revealed to the smaller brunette in her arms, a small pink push scooter. She'd had her father buy it before hand and put it in the trunk for her.

"You got me a scooter!"

"Not just any scooter kiddo. That's the one you've been asking your parents to get you for your birthday. Since I can't make it back out here for your birthday I figured I'd have to give you your present early." Beca said, her smile consuming her whole face.

"Happy early birthday kid." Beca then put down the now squirming child. The little girl took the box that was pretty much the same size as her and dragged it over to her parents.

"I take it that was your niece?" Chloe questioned once the girl was out of earshot.

"Yep. That was Annie. Now come on, I'll introduce you to everyone and then we can put our bags away." Beca then took Chloe's hand in hers and pulled her with to meet the rest of her family.

Beca groaned quietly upon seeing that her father was already there.

"Beca!" Her older brother shouted when he saw her.

"Jared!" Beca released Chloe's hand and went to hug Jared. After they broke apart Beca turned to introduce Chloe to her brother.

"Jared this is my friend Chloe. Chloe this is my older brother Jared." Chloe and Jared shook hands.

"It's nice to meet you Chloe. Any friend of Beca's is a friend of mine. Come on I'll introduce you to everyone else." Jared then took Chloe and brought her over to the group of people sitting in a half circle near the water. Beca took this opportunity to sneak away and avoid her dad.

She instead went inside the cabin in search of her aunt.

"Aunt Julie!?" Beca called out once the door was shut behind her.

"In the kitchen!" Her aunt called in return. Beca followed the voice until she ended up in the kitchen.

"Hello dear. How are you?" Her aunt asked, wiping her hands before giving Beca a hug. Beca hugged the woman back tightly before replying.

"I'm good Aunt Julie. How about you?" Beca asked, pulling away.

"Much better now. I've been waiting all day for you to get here though!"

"Sorry, we made a detour to Luke's. I had to have Chloe meet Luke. It just wasn't a question!"

"Chloe?"

"Oh right, she's outside being introduced to everyone. She's the friend I was telling you about a few weeks ago."

"The one who have a huge crush on?"

"SHHHH!" Beca covered her aunt's mouth and looked around to make sure no one heard her.

"Yes. Now don't say that out loud again! The last thing I need is for anyone to know that."

"Know what?" Beca heard an all too familiar voice behind her question.

"None of your business dad." Beca declared coldly.

"Hey now, this is suppose to be a fun weekend. That means you two need to behave yourselves." Julie interjected before the two got into an argument.

"I'll be fine as long as dad keeps to himself and doesn't lecture me about college or living in L.A."

"At least consider it! Col-"

"Ken, you heard her. Don't push it! It's Fourth of July weekend and for once I want to have a weekend where we're all together and don't get into a fight."

"But-"

"No! I mean it! I will smack both of you in the back of the head if you start anything! Got it?!" Julie threatened, her signature scowl in place.

"Yes," both Beca and her father replied at the same time.

"Good, now help me with all this food. I hope you're hungry because you came just in time for dinner!" Julie exclaimed, all the joy returning to her voice. Beca did as instructed and grabbed the bowl of potato salad and paper plates.

"Okay! Food's ready, I hope everyone's hungry because there's lots of food to go around! So don't be shy, eat up!" Julie exclaimed. At the mention of food everyone ceased what they were doing and rushed over to the picnic table covered with food.

While everyone was distracted Beca took her aunt and Chloe aside so they could be properly introduced.

"Aunt Julie, this is Chloe. Chloe, this is my Aunt Julie." Beca introduced. The two women shook hands.

"It's a pleasure to meet you dear. Beca has told me so much about you. It's nice that I'll be able to put a face to the name now. Help yourself to as much as you'd like, there's plenty." Julie smiled at Chloe.

"Thank you." Chloe smiled in return and went to help herself to some food.

* * *

The rest of the weekend went by smoothly and peacefully. Beca, Jared, Sarah (Jared's wife), Annie, and Chloe all went out on the boat for the mass majority of Saturday. Much to Beca's dismay Jared insisted on sharing as many embarrassing stories about her as he possibly could. Beca couldn't complain too much however. Everyone was accepting Chloe like she was a member of the family and for once in a really long time Beca was truly happy.

When Sunday night came around everyone gathered behind the cabin to watch the fireworks. Julie's neighbor's had the best firework show around, spending thousands of dollars on fireworks. Chloe had insisted on sitting as close to Beca as possible without actually being in the same chair as Beca, or in her lap for that matter.

"Are you excited? These guys honestly have one of the best display around! And we get to be front and center for the show!" Beca exclaimed, her excitement practically radiating off of her tiny frame.

"I've never been this close to a firework show before." Chloe replied honestly.

"It's gonna be awesome! Trust me!" Beca said, bouncing like a little kid up and down in her chair. Chloe couldn't help but smile at the smaller woman. She could be extremely adorable sometimes.

As soon as the sun dipped down below the bluffs across the lake, the first bundle of fireworks was lit. As Beca predicted, it was quite awesome being that close to the show. Occasionally Beca would steal glances at the ginger haired woman sitting next to her. Glances however, became lingering stares with each explosion of light in the sky. Something about the way the light from the sky sparkled in Chloe's eyes just captured Beca's attention. Before she realized it, Beca wasn't watching the fireworks anymore. She was simply gazing at Chloe's face. Chloe realized this and turned her attention towards Beca.

"Staring is rude you know?" Chloe teased, her smile melting Beca's heart and her eyes giving Beca butterflies in her stomach. Her mind kept shouting the same thing and her eyes kept wavering down to Chloe's lips. _What are you waiting for?! Do it Beca! Do it! Kiss her!_

Acting solely on impulse, Beca went for it. Swooping forward Beca planted her lips on Chloe's. Just then another firework went off, matching how every nerve in Beca's body felt. Chloe's lips were soft and tasted like the watermelon flavored chapstick she used and Beca couldn't help but notice how their lips fit perfectly together. When the two parted, their faces stayed inches apart.

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting for that to happen." Chloe whispered, her lips twisting upwards in a goofy grin. Beca only smiled back before placing her lips on Chloe's once more as the fireworks went off in the background.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Finally! I got this freaking chapter finished! Seriously, it was stressing me out! We're one step closer though to the whole reason I originally started writing this story! As you'll notice this was mostly a filler chapter to help set up the next one.

Well I hope it's worth the wait and I promise I'll try and write the next one faster. Even I was getting fed up with how long it was taking.

Anyways, as always I own none of the rights to the characters from the movie. That would be Kay Cannon and Universal studios.

I sincerely hope you enjoy it and as always I hope your day or evening is wonderful! Enjoy!

* * *

After the fireworks Beca and Chloe decided to go for a walk. Her father and his wife went to bed right after the fireworks since they were leaving early in the morning and wanted to be well rested. Jared and his family had gone to bed 20 minutes after when Annie finally decided to fall asleep. That left only Chloe and Beca and the elephant… the kiss, or more like kisses.

As the pair walked it was the only thing on Beca's mind. It didn't help that Chloe insisted on holding Beca's hand for the duration of the walk and walked extremely close to Beca. Finally Beca couldn't take it anymore. She felt as if she might burst if she let the question burn any longer in her brain. She had to ask, otherwise she would probably go insane.

"So what are we?" She winced at how blunt she sounded but the question needed to come out.

"I don't know. You kissed me so…"

"I wanna be more than friends… but if you don't want to I get it. I kind of come with a lot of emotional baggage. I can be a bit much at times."

"Who says I don't?"

"I… well no body. I guess I just assumed you have less bags to carry than I do."

"Haven't you ever heard the saying, "Don't assume. It makes an ass out of you and me?"" Chloe teased, lightening the mood.

"Haha Beale! Seriously though," Beca stopped walking, effectively stopping Chloe as well, "I want you to be my girlfriend. I want to take you out on dates and spoil you for no reason other than the fact that you're mine and I can. And I'll deny it with every fiber of my being if you tell anyone this but I want to cuddle on the couch and pretend to watch movies with you but really I'll just watch your face when your favorite scenes come on, or whenever there's a scary part I want to be the one you bury your face in to hide away. I want all that and so much more with you Chloe Beale, but only if you want those things with me too." Beca stared into electric blue eyes and held her breath.

"Beca."

"Yes Chloe?"

"I want all of those things too." She whispered, her face getting closer to Beca's as she did so.

"All you have to do is ask." She then said, her lips curving upwards in that sexy smile that drove Beca absolutely crazy.

"Chloe."

"Yes Beca?"

"Would you maybe wanna be my girlfriend?"

"I dunno know…" She trailed off, pretending to be seriously considering the proposal.

"Please?" Beca began to worry her bottom lip with the rising anticipation.

"Beca Mitchell, I would love to be your girlfriend." Upon hearing this Beca broke out into a smile that consumed her whole face. She then sealed the deal by capturing Chloe's lips with her own. Even with the fireworks long over, it still felt explosive when their lips touched. When the two broke apart Beca found that she couldn't wipe off the goofy grin that had taken up residence on her face. Chloe quickly pecked Beca's lips one more time before turning away and continuing on their walk.

* * *

_"Do you think she's up there?" A very small Beca asked her mother. The two were gazing up at the stars, Beca's mother telling her all of the constellations in the sky._

_"Is who up there baby girl?"_

_"Grandma." Beca had always had a weird sense of understanding about death. Even at her young age of 6. While it didn't register with most children her age that people who are dead are never going to wake up, it was just something Beca seemed to understand._

_"Of course she is. She is up there looking down on you and I making sure we stay out of trouble." It was at hearing this that Beca turned to look at her mother._

_"Why do people die?" What seemed like a simple enough question to the small child might as well have been a complex riddle for her mother._

_"There's lots of reason why people die B. Sometimes they get sick and the doctors can't make them better-"_

_"Like when I get the cold sick?" Beca asked now petrified. Her mother laughed lightly upon seeing her youngest child's fear-stricken face._

_"No sweetie, not like when you get a cold."_

_"Oh... good because I like living." The small child stated plainly. Her mother only smiled._

* * *

Beca slowly opened her eyes. She was met with a dimly lit white colored ceiling instead of a starry night sky. It had been a dream. Well it was actually a memory but that kind of memory seemed like something only Beca's subconscious could come up with. Sad thing was, she remembered that conversation. It had been one of the few times in Beca's young life where her mother had actually showed that she cared for her. It was memories like those that made Beca question who it was her mother was fooling. Beca or herself?

Deciding she needed to clear her head she went to get up. She was stopped by a small weight on her chest. Peering down she was met with a mane of red hair. She forgot that Chloe had disregarded that fact that she had her own room and instead opted for hers that night.

_"I want to cuddle. This is just something you're going to have to get used to if you want to date me."_

_"All right, but I refuse to be the little spoon!"_

Thinking back on it now she couldn't help but laugh. Chloe could such a cheese ball sometimes. That was just one of the many reasons why she adored the ginger so.

Carefully she untangled herself from Chloe's embrace. Tip-toeing over to the door, Beca held her breath as she slowly turned the door knob.

"Beca?" She heard a groggy voice ask from behind her. _Damn._

"Yeah?"

"Where are you going?"

"I'm just going to get a drink of water."

"Oh, okay but hurry back! I'm already cold." Beca smirked slightly.

"Okay Red." Beca whispered before turning and leaving the room. Silently she then scurried down the hall towards the stairs. It may have been pitch black in the cabin but Beca had every inch of the place memorized. She could traverse through its wooden walls blindfolded and still know exactly where she was and where she was going.

Effortlessly she cascaded down the stairs and to the kitchen. Maneuvering easily around the small island in the middle, Beca went to one of the cupboards and grabbed herself a glass. She then went over to the fridge and took out the pitcher of water. Once her glass was full and the pitcher was safely back in the fridge, Beca took a seat at one of the stools around the island.

This weekend had certainly been eventful. It was the first time that her and her father had been in the same place for longer than an hour and not gotten into a fight. She'd had the courage to kiss Chloe which lead to her finally asking Chloe to be her girlfriend. In all she couldn't complain too much about having to go back to L.A. Especially since she was going back with a beautiful redhead who was now her girlfriend.

Lost in reflection she didn't hear that someone else had entered the kitchen.

"Beca?" She practically jumped out of her skin at hearing the voice of someone other than hers in the kitchen with her.

"Ken." Beca greeted coldly. She only called him her father when absolutely necessary and right now it wasn't necessary.

"What are you doing awake?" He asked, chosing to ignore her earlier comment.

"Like it's any of your business anyways."

"Come on Becs. I know I messed up and that I'm probably your least favorite person on the planet but I'm still your father and despite what you may think or believe I still do really care about you and love you." Ken said as he sat down on one of the unoccupied stools next to her. She gritted her teeth to refrain from saying something she shouldn't. She really wasn't in the mood to argue with him anyways and she had promised her aunt in a late night fire side conversation over the weekend that she would at least try to reconcile with the man who claimed to be her father.

* * *

_"Beca I know you don't want to talk about it but were talking about it." Beca immediately knew where this was going._

_"Aunt Julieeeee."_

_"No. We're talking about this. I'm one of the few people in your life that has always stuck by you Beca. It's your turn to listen to me now." Beca bit her cheek to keep from protesting further._

_"I know that your father, and your mother for that matter, haven't given you much reason in your short life for you to trust or forgive them. I mean he's my brother and I will still never forgive him for what he did to you Beca... but I also know how much he regrets it and how much it hurts him to know that you'll never love him the way you used to. But he's trying Beca. I know it may seem like he's trying to buy you back or bully his way into your life but that's because nothing is working! You're being a stubborn brat and he's at his wit's end! If you really don't want a relationship with him that's fine but please... at least try?" Beca had never heard her aunt talk to anyone like that before, not even her father after he left. That's how Beca could tell she was being serious and was maybe even a little fed up with her._

_"All right Aunt Julie. For you I will try and reconnect with my father."_

_"And your mother! I may not have liked her very much when she and your father were together but she's still the woman who gave birth to you and deep down I know she loves you."_

_"Okay Aunt J. I will do my best to fix things with my parents."_

_"Good."_

* * *

"Well if you really must know then fine. I just had a... bad dream and needed to clear my head."

"Oh? About what?"

"Stuff."

"Beca..." She knew she shouldn't have but she did it anyways. She looked at his big chocolate-brown eyes, the ones that she so often sought safety in as a child, and her resolve crumbled.

"It was a memory... a memory of better times." All he did was stare at her expectantly.

"Times where my parents actually wanted to be parents and I felt like I mattered to someone on this planet." She watched as a wave of emotions washed over his face and as sick and twisted as it sounds, she got some sense of satisfaction from it.

"Beca I-"

"You don't have to keep apologizing to me Ken. I get it. I wasn't your top priority at the time. Don't worry about it." She stated calmly before getting up and starting to leave the kitchen.

"Beca wait!" He called. She wanted so badly to just walk away from him, like he had when she was young and she needed him. But she was the bigger person here! She had already stooped to his level too many times.

"What Ken?"

"I know I messed up okay! I-I've never forgiven myself for the way I treated you! I mean you are my daughter and I couldn't even take you for three months out of the year because I was too busy with my new life away from you! I'm sorry okay?! But I'm trying really hard now Beca! At least give me a chance to make up for it? I'll do anything." She gazed into his glossy brown eyes.

"Anything?"

"Anything."

"Stop asking me to go to college! I've already told you like 20 times that I don't want to go. Can you please just stop asking?" She could see the war that was raging inside of his head. He's a college professor. To him teaching and learning are everything and he just couldn't figure out why she didn't want to be part of that.

"All right fine. You should at least think about it thought okay? You might really enjoy it actually."

"I have another term." She said, completely ignoring his last statement.

"Okay what is it?"

"Stop calling me everyday! I don't need a babysitter! I've been living in L.A. for four years by myself. I'm more than capable of living on my own."

"That's not why I call Beca... I miss you and I just want to talk to you. I promise to stop calling though. I can get why that would be obnoxious." Suddenly she felt... guilty. _Ugh! Fucking emotions! Why do you have to exists?!_

"I tell you what. I'll call you sometimes okay? Compromise or whatever." Beca groaned. Since when did she become such a softie?

He simply stood, put a hand on her shoulder and smiled. It was a silent agreement yet they both understood just how much it actually meant. It was the first step into repairing the damage done all those years ago. Once he had walked away and his figure was gone from Beca's sight she decided to go back to bed as well. She had a long day ahead of her tomorrow and she would need all of the rest she could get.

Just as silently as she had left, she returned to her room. She couldn't stop the dopey grin that appeared on her face as her gaze landed on Chloe's sleeping form laying peacefully in bed, in her bed. Carefully she buried herself under the covers and scooted a little closer to the sleeping beauty next to her. As if on cue Chloe cuddled even closer to Beca, draping an arm across the tiny brunette's stomach. Idly Beca's fingertips began to run soft lines up and down Chloe's forearm. She had known Chloe Beale for a little over a month and already they were dating. No one in all of Beca's 24 years of life had ever gotten so close in such a short amount of time. Then again, this was Chloe Beale. Chloe had a habit of barging into Beca's personal space, into Beca's life period. After all she blackmailed Beca into taking her with to one of Beca's gigs at Cleffhanger on the very first day of meeting each other. Beca had to admit, it was a nice feeling. Knowing someone who wasn't related to her actually cared. Beca had very few people in her life who were her own flesh and blood that cared so it was always a strange feeling when it did happen.

But Beca wasn't a fool. She knew from experience that people eventually lose patience and leave. That was why she chose to stay holed behind her fortress walls. In doing so however, she was only speeding up the leaving process. By not talking about her feelings, fears, insecurities, doubts, about anything Beca she was only causing the people who cared to snap and leave. It was a vicious cycle really. One that she has repeated on more than one occasion and one that she really didn't want to repeat now. But she had learned from past mistakes... or at least she hoped she had. She really didn't want a repeat of what happened with her ex-girlfriend Vivian.

* * *

_"If we had kids, what would you want to name them?" Vivian asked. Beca hated when the taller brunette asked her questions like that. She knew Beca didn't like kids and she most certainly wasn't looking to settle down anytime soon._

_"Viv..."_

_"For once can you just humor me?" Vivian asked, peering up into Beca's stoney blue eyes from her position in-between Beca's legs._

_"Okay Viv, but just this once."_

_"You're the best babe!" Vivian giggled before craning her neck up to give Beca a quick kiss on the lips._

_"I know. That's why everybody loves me. Anyways, do you want to know boys names or girls names?"_

_"Both!" _Of course she would want both.

_"Okay weirdo. Well if I had a son I would want to name him Aiden or Felix and I always enjoyed the names Emilia and Isabella for a girl." Beca said, not daring a look in her girlfriend's eyes._

_"I like Emilia too. It's such a pretty name."_

_"Yeah. I was suppose to have a sister as well as having Jared. Her name was suppose to be Emilia. My mother had a miscarriage though. I always liked the name but after my mother told me that the name suddenly became more sentimental. Ya know?"_

_"I do Becs and I think it's very cute that you want to name your daughter after your unborn sister." Beca smiled despite the fact that her girlfriend had just called her cute._

_"Yeah yeah whatever. What about you?"_

_"I'm so glad you asked! I want three kids, first __a son __named Desmond. Then a daughter named Kirsty. Then another daughter named Bae." She answered right away._

_"Someone's spent a lot of time thinking about this hasn't she?" Beca teased._

_"I want a family some day Becs. I want the big house in the nice neighborhood. with the huge backyard for my kids to play in. Two cars, one being a mini van I can take my kids to all of their practices and recitals in. One dog named Rufus, preferably a Golden Retriever because I had one as a kid and she was such a good dog. We already discussed I want three kids, each of which will be two or three years apart. Lastly, I want someone who will come home every night for dinner, read to the kids before bed, and cuddle with me on the couch before we ourselves go to sleep. That's what I see when I see my future." Vivian explained dreamily. Beca was only glad that it was dark outside so that Vivian couldn't see her face. That wasn't the future she saw for herself at all. In fact her future didn't consist of kids for a long time, if ever._

_"What about you Becs? What do you see in your future?" Vivian asked, her eyes meeting Beca's in the dimly lit night. Beca didn't know if she should tell Vivian what her future plans entailed. After all they wanted totally separate things and Beca had a hunch that the "cuddle buddy" Vivian had mentioned earlier was her._

_"You don't want to hear my plans Viv. There pretty lame." Beca offered, trying to differ from the topic in question._

_"Come on Becs... please?" Vivian's puppy dog eyes didn't normally have an effect on her but for some reason they did this time._

_"All right but you're not going to like them V, I promise."_

_"I'd like to be the judge of that." She retorted. Beca smirked slightly before inhaling deeply and starting._

_"Well after high school I'm getting out of this god forsaken town. I'm going where it's always sunny and I can get a jump start on my music career, L.A. After that I'm going to do everything in my power to get a job at a record label and become a famous music producer. Once that finally happens I'll do that for a couple of years and when I finally decide to settle down I'll probably do so in L.A. or San Francisco But I don't plan on retiring ever, just cutting back and working less. Music is literally my life so I'll never quit completely." Beca stated._

_"What about having a family? Rasing kids and getting married and finding your true love?" Vivian questioned, genuinely confused and concerned._

_"Maybe some day I'll have those things but they aren't top priority in my future agenda."_

_"But-how-having a family is so magical Beca! Having another human being who looks just like you and acts just like and who you know will carry on your legacy... Don't you want that?" Vivian had sat up by now and was peering straight into Beca's eyes._

_"Truthfully, not right now no. I mean maybe some day sure but I don't really see how it's a priority at the moment." Vivian looked shocked by this._

_"How-how could you not want kids or a family?" She asked astounded._

_"I just don't okay? Can we please stop talking about it?" Beca was getting a little irritated by now. It wasn't Vivan's fault. After all Beca had told her girlfriend that her father died instead of him just abandoning her. It was easier to tell and she didn't have to deal with the pity party that people normally through her when she told them._

_"Beca..."_

_"Jesus Vivian! I said leave it alone okay?! I don't want a family! What's so wrong with that?!" Beca snapped. She knew she shouldn't have but sometimes a temper was the hardest thing to control._

_"Well maybe if you told me why instead of trying to change the subject I could get why and I could leave it alone!" Vivian shot back. Beca inhaled deeply before saying anything else. She was Beca Mitchell after all. She was the queen at masking her emotions and she would be damned if she let anyone change that._

_"I said I didn't want one right now, not ever. I just don't see the point of making it a top priority. That's all."_

_"All you'll ever really have in this world Beca is family. I know that it hurt when your dad died but don't you think it's time you moved on? At least start to consider having kids and raising them with someone you want to spend the rest of your life with?" Vivian was pleading for Beca to understand by now. Instead of trying to understand how ever Beca did what she does best, pushes people away._

_"No. My priority is music and nothing else." She said coldly. Beca could see the hurt practically wash over Vivian's face in a matter of seconds._

_"Well if that's how you really feel maybe we should break up." She stated calmly. Her voice cracking as she talked giving away how she was really feeling at that moment._

_"Maybe we should. My priorities aren't going to change any time soon and I'm assuming yours won't either." Beca declared. Inside her heart was cracking, threatening to break at any moment, but on the outside she was a placid as the ocean in the early morning hours._

_"Fine! Don't come crawling back to me though Beca Mitchell when you have an epiphany because I don't want anything to do with you!" Vivian screeched as she stood and stormed away._

* * *

Beca knew she should probably have chased after her or something but it was better this way. Beca was emotionally stinted and damaged. She was only going to hurt Vivian in the end. Even now, five years after the fact, Beca was still haunted by nightmares of that night. Vivian looked so hurt, so crushed. Like she really thought that her and Beca would actually get married some day and have three kids and live in a big mansion in the suburbs. The truth of it was Beca hadn't been ready for all of that then. Hell, she still wasn't ready now. Her top priority was still music but the idea of having children and settling down wasn't as terrifying as it seemed all those years ago. That didn't mean she was ready to jump on the baby train just yet however. She hadn't reached her dreams yet. They were still everything to her. She couldn't worry about that now however. She just needed to take life one day at a time. She finally had Chloe, she was DJing at club now, and she and her father were even beginning to repair their damaged relationship. Things could be a lot worse for her right now.

When morning came and it was time to leave the cabin and return home it was an emotional departure, just like always.

"Promise me you'll call me more. I miss hearing your voice just as much as I miss seeing your face dear. I know that it's hard to get out here but I would like it if you'd come more than once a year as well." Julie declared as she released Beca from a hug.

"I was thinking of coming back over here for Christmas this year. I miss having Christmas with you."

"I would love that Beca. You can bring your friend with you too if you'd like. She seems like a very nice young woman and she brings out your smile. It's good to know you still know how."

"Haha very funny Aunt Julie. But if I do come up I'll ask her if she wants to come too. I don't know what she does for the holidays though."

"It was just a suggestion. Anyways, please be safe on your drive back and call me more!" Julie shouted as she trapped Beca in yet another hug. Not that Beca minded.

"Okay Aunt Julie but for real, we gotta get going or we'll miss out flight."

"Right, right, wouldn't want that. It was very nice to meet you Chloe, Come back anytime. Don't be a stranger. It's nice to know Beca has a friend like you."

"Thank you Julie. I won't be. I look forward to coming back here. It's very relaxing and cathartic."

"Indeed it is. You girls drive safe and call me when you land Beca!" Julie ordered as the two piled into the Mustang.

"I will! Bye Aunt Julie!" Beca yelled as they started to pull out of the drive.

"Bye baby! I love you!" Julie called after them. Beca blushed and shook her head. She knew her aunt screamed that only to embarrass her but that didn't stop her cheeks from turning red.

The two then spent the drive back to the airport in much of the same manner as they did on the way there. Either in silence or jamming along with the radio.

"You're extremely quiet over there Becs. Even for you." Chloe eventually said.

"It was just an eventful weekend I suppose."

"You're a terrible liar Beca Mitchell." Chloe teased.

"I am not!"

"Are too!"

"What are you four?"

"At least I'm taller than a four year old."

"I will pull this car over and kick you out!" Beca threatened.

"You'd miss me too much." Chloe smirked. Beca shot her a 'try me' glare. That immediately wiped the smug grin off of Chloe's face.

"Okay, okay I'm sorry! Please don't kick me out of the car!" Chloe pleaded. Her bright, dazzling blue eyes pleading silently with Beca.

"Ugh all right! But this is your only warning Beale!" Beca exclaimed even though both women knew Beca was bluffing.

"Thanks babe! You're the best!" Chloe then reached her body across the car and kissed Beca on the cheek.

"I know. I am pretty amazing."

"And so modest too." Chloe mumbled, rolling her eyes. Beca only smirked and continued to stare ahead at the open road.


End file.
